Coming Together
by MerriwickMagic
Summary: After Sam's trip to Columbia Cassie doesn't want to be away from him.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after series 4 episode 7 when Sam goes on an aid mission to Columbia. Cassie waits for Sam at his house late at night and tells him that she would love him like each day were her last.

I don't own Good Witch or the characters but I love how cute Cassie and Sam are and like to explore their relationship.

"Sam, why don't you come over for a late breakfast whenever you are ready tomorrow? I asked Tara to cover for me at the store so I can spend the rest of the day with you." Cassie had missed Sam so much whilst he was away helping in the disaster zone in Columbia. She didn't think she could stand the worry if he went away again. "That would be great," replied Sam. "I really need to take a shower and get to bed, I'm exhausted after my flight." Cassie gave Sam a final kiss goodbye, "You go ahead, I'll let myself out." Cassie headed towards the front door but just as she was about to open it she realised she really didn't want to be away from Sam tonight. She wanted to feel him by her side and know he was safe. Cassie walked down the hallway towards Sam's bedroom, she could hear that he was already in the shower "Mmm, Sam in the shower..." she thought to herself as she went to sit on his bed. Then she realised that Sam had the the door to the bathroom slightly agar, Cassie bit her lip as she saw Sam's wet torso emerge from the shower. She blushed and looked away, but couldn't help stealing another glance.

A few minutes later Sam emerged from the bathroom, cleanly shaven with a towel wrapped around his waist. Cassie had removed her jeans and sweater and was wearing just a black lace trimmed camisole and lace panties under Sam's soft grey duvet. "Hey, I thought you went home," Sam exclaimed, obviously surprised to see Cassie in his bed. "I was going to, but..." Cassie was embarrassed "I just really needed to be near you tonight. I know you're tired, I won't keep you awake. Promise." Sam went to his closet then reappeared wearing a pair of blue checked lounge shorts then he slid into the bed next to her, Cassie snuggled into him with her arm over his chest. Sam held her. It felt really good to hold her like this. In his bed. He also realised that she was wearing very little, he could feel his skin against hers. Suddenly he didn't feel tired anymore. "Ok, but don't go making promises you can't keep." Cassie was about to protest when Sam kissed her. Soft at first then more passionate, his hands moved up Cassie's body starting at her hips, then up under her camisole towards her breasts. Sam broke the kiss for a moment to look into Cassie's eyes to see if was ok. She smiled at him and pulled the thin material over her head and threw it onto the floor. Sam stared at her for a second then returned his kiss. Sam continued to move his hands up to cup Cassie's breasts, when he bowed his head to take her nipple in his mouth, Cassie gave a little gasp.

When Cassie has decided to stay the night she wasn't expecting this to happen, she was hoping, but she thought Sam was too tired. She hasn't been touched this way since before her husband, Jake, had died. She had forgotten what it felt like. Sam's hand slid lower and it shocked her out of her reverie. Cassie let out a gentle groan as Sam's expert fingers slid inside her. He could feel her excitement as Cassie reached out to touch him. "Hmmm, that feels amazing," he whispered, Cassie bit her lip as Sam's explorations deepened. "Sam," she pleaded, her desire evident in her burning eyes, "Make love to me." Sam had been dying for Cassie to utter those words to him from the moment he had met her and he was only too happy to oblige. He slid down his shorts and dropped them on to the floor. Sam moved towards her, but Cassie put her hands against his chest and pushed him down on to the bed. She then straddled him and took him inside her whist staring into Sam's eyes. They both let out a sigh, then Cassie began to grind gently on top of Sam.

Sam was surprised, really surprised by the events of the whole night. Finding Cassie waiting for him when he got home, curled up on his couch. He liked finding her there, in his space. Then finding her in his bed when he thought she'd gone home. If he didn't know better he'd say he was dreaming, Sam had thought about making love to Cassie enough times to realise he wasn't dreaming this time. Sam put his arm around Cassie and flipped her onto her back. He kissed her deeply and began thrusting, Cassie gasped as her orgasm began to build. Sam continued and he could feel Cassie starting to climax which pushed him over the edge. They came together, both breathing heavily. Sam removed his weight from Cassie and she snuggled into him. "Wow, that was amazing! I certainly wasn't expecting that when I walked through my door tonight." Cassie smiled, " Me neither" she replied. "I love you Sam," Sam held her a little tighter and kissed her forehead "I love you forever," he replied. They cuddled together happy in their bubble and fell into a satisfied sleep.

Cassie awoke first the next morning, she turned over and watched Sam sleep for a few minutes. She knew she needed to get up, she needed to prepare breakfast for her family and the guests at Grey House. Cassie took one last look at Sam and slipped out of the bed. "Where are you going?" Sam grabbed her hand and pulled Cassie towards him for a kiss. "I've got to get home, as much as I'd love to stay here all day with you." Sam watched Cassie get dressed first putting on her black lace bra and panties, she looked around for her camisole. "I think you threw it over there in the throes of passion," he teased pointing towards to door with a cheeky smile. Cassie blushed and went to collect it, putting it on then pulling on her skinny jeans and sweater. "Can I still come over for breakfast?" Sam asked. "Of course, I'll wait and we can eat together. I'll even make you some real coffee." Sam smiled "real coffee? I must have done something right." Cassie blushed again "Yes you did," and gave him a little wink. Sam pulled Cassie in for one last kiss then she left to find her boots and coat in the living room.

A few minutes later Cassie quietly unlocked the back door of Grey House, she tip-toed up the back staircase towards her bedroom. She felt like a teenager sneaking in after being out all night, her teenage daughter did not need to know what she'd been doing, or her cousin Abigail for that matter. Cassie silently opened the door to her room and breathed a sigh of relief. It will be so much easier when she and Sam are married and don't need to sneak around. Cassie went to her bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. But as she stood under the water she couldn't help but think of Sam and what they had gotten up to the night before. The way he had touched her and made her his. Suddenly there was a knock at her bedroom door "Mom, can I borrow your ring with the green stone" Grace called.

"Yes, of course honey," Cassie answered, "Just come in and get it." She realised she'd better get a move on and finished her shower and went to get dressed.

Downstairs in the kitchen Abigail and George were already getting breakfast ready for the the guests. "Finally up then?" Abigail asked with a smirk.

"Yes, sorry. I must have overslept" Cassie answered sheepishly.

"Hmmm, I'll bet," said Abigail, then she came up to her and whispered "I saw you sneak in early this morning. Good time at Sam's huh?" Cassie blushed bright red. At that moment Sam came through the back door. "Hi Sam, you must be happy to be home," Abigail quipped, "Reeeaaally happy," he shot a look at Cassie who was still blushing.

Sam breezed in, "I didn't think you'd be over for another couple of hours" said Cassie.

"Well I couldn't wait to see you" Sam replied giving her an 'appropriate in front of the family' kiss. George, oblivious to Cassie and Abigail 's exchange, greeted Sam warmly. "Good to see you Sam, I'm glad you're back. Cassie was a nervous wreck the whole time you were away. Oh by the way we had a guest arrive pretty late last night." Sam wondered why George was telling him this, until the guest walked into the kitchen. "Hi Sam." It was his ex-wife Linda...


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie and Sam sat outside in the garden eating their breakfast, alone. "Are you sure you want to plan our wedding in less than three weeks?" Sam asked.

Cassie smiled, "I just want to be your wife, I don't want to wait any longer and besides sneaking home in the morning is stressfull". Sam laughed and moved even closer to Cassie, trailing his hand down her thigh. "It was worth it though," he said, as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Mmm, just don't tell my fiance," Cassie teased.

"What are you doing later? How about round two?" Sam whispered into her ear.

Cassie blushed slightly "Really? That good, huh?" Sam pulled Cassie in for a kiss and when they broke apart he replied "Amazing".

"What's so amazing?" Linda asked as she entered the garden.

"Oh, we were just talking about the, uh, weather," Cassie quickly replied, blushing slightly.

"Right" Linda eyed her suspiciously. "All this is rather inappropriate in front of everyone isn't it?" she said gesturing towards the couple, "I really don't think Nick needs to be seeing you two behaving like you are."

Sam wasn't amused "Seriously? We are behaving like two people in love and we are certainly not doing anything inappropriate in front of our kids". Cassie thought it was best Sam speak to Linda, especially after she told Cassie to keep her distance from Sam and Nick last time she was in Middleton. "We are getting married in a few weeks so whatever you are getting at really doesn't matter. Nick and I will be moving into Grey House soon." Linda looked like she'd been slapped across the face. "You are getting married?! Since when?" Sam's anger towards his ex-wife quickly faded and was replaced by guilt. "I asked Cassie a month ago and last night we set the date. I'm sorry Linda I thought Nick would have mentioned it," he thought for a second "I should have told you sooner.

"Yes you should have," Linda replied bitterly. "Anyway I'm only here for a few days and I want to spend time with my son, not see you two acting like love sick teenagers."

Sam considered this, "How about you stay in the guest room at my place and I'll take the room at Grey House?"

Linda nodded, "That works for me, I'll go and collect my things and go over and surprise Nick." Sam took his spare key off of his key chain and handed it to Linda who took it and headed back into Grey House. "You were awfully quiet Cassie," Sam said.

She leaned into him, "I thought it best I leave that conversation to you, although I'm pretty sure she knew we weren't talking about the weather."

Sam laughed, "Err, probably. But she needs to get used to us being together. We are going to be married soon."

Cassie smiled, "I can't wait, " Sam moved in for a kiss and when they finally parted he breathed, "Neither can I."

Sam returned to Grey House after collecting some clothes and things from his house. Grace had left for school and the house was empty. Cassie greeted him, "Hello Dr Radford, Welcome to Grey House." Cassie

She gave him a wink and he smi It's stunning," he said while looking her up and down. Cassie had changed into a more business like dress that hugged to her curves. "Follow me please Dr Radford," happy to play along he followed Cassie up the stairs towards the guest rooms. He noticed that her dress had a zip right up the back of her dress and he thought about unzipping it, he could feel his desire for his fiancee stirring. She stopped at one of the doors and handed Sam a key, "Here is your room, if there's anything I can do to make your stay more pleasurable please let me know," she smiled seductively.

"Well there is something I need some help with," Sam pulled her into the room and pushed her up against the door as he closed it.

Sam wasted no time in claiming her mouth, Cassie lightly bit his lip and it drove him wild. Cassie's hands roamed up under his sweater, then moved downwards and brushed against him. Sam sucked in a breath, he spun Cassie around so that he could unzip her dress and she let it go fall to the floor. Cassie turned around and let Sam look at her, she was wearing a purple satin bra and panties with a black lace trim. Sam licked his lips unable to take his eyes off her. Cassie pushed him backwards towards the bed and straddled him, pulling his sweater off over his head. Sam bent his head down and left a trail of kisses down her neck and collarbone. Cassie gave a gasp as he began to pull down the straps of her bra to continue his kisses. Sam slid his arm around her back and undid the hooks of her bra and discarded it on the floor, he then trailed his tongue lower as Cassie leant back. He slid his tongue around her nipples before gently sucking one and then the other. Cassie moved in his lap feeling his desire for her, Sam returned to kissing her. Their tongues danced together and their skin tingled with excitement. Then from the corridor they heard a shrill, "SAM, are you here Sam?!" Sam and Cassie stopped What they were doing and looked at eachother, still breathing deeply. "Sam!" They realised it was Linda in the hallway. "Oh hey Linda," came Abigail's voice, "I just saw Cassie and Sam going out for a walk, is there something I can help you with?"

Linda sighed, "Oh no, the food disposal next door isn't working." Abigail thought for a moment "George is in the garden, I'll go ask him to pop over and take a look."

"Yes, Ok thanks," Linda replied. Everything went silent for a few moments and Cassie silently thanked her cousin who is never home at this time of day. "You're welcome," she called by the door and Sam and Cassie giggled. They heard her footsteps on the stairs as Abigail left. "Now, where were we?" Sam asked, he picked Cassie up and turned around and lay her on the bed. She sat up and undid his jeans and pulled them to the floor. They quickly rid each other of their remaining clothes, Cassie pushed Sam down on the the bed and guided him inside her. She moved gently on top of him, "Hmmm I'm definitely having a pleasurable stay," Sam whispered in to Cassie's ear. 'Well, I aim to please," Cassie replied breathless.

"I hope you don't provide these services to all your guests," Sam joked.

"Just the good looking doctors," Cassie teased back. Cassie continued to rock her hips against Sam as she leaned down to kiss him, their tongues exploring eachother. Emboldened by what had happened the previous night, Sam grasped her hips and increased their pace. Cassie moaned as he continued to thrust into her over and over again. Soon, Cassie gasped arching her back. They were both so close, Sam took her nipple into his mouth and took Cassie over the edge. Seeing her lose herself to him like this was enough to give Sam his sweet release. A few moments later, Cassie climbed off him and settled herself in his arms next to him. "You are amazing," Sam said as he kissed Cassie's forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

A little while later, Cassie was making her way towards her store, The Bell, Book & Candle. Sam had been called into the hospital for an emergency surgery. She had been hoping to spend the whole day with him but nothing could wipe the smile from her face. She felt like the cat that had got the cream. It really wasn't like her at all to be so forward but Sam had been happily surprised by her this morning, and last night come to think of it. Cassie had missed him so much whilst he was away and worried about him every second he was gone. When Sam got home last night she just needed to be with him. She hadn't planned on 'sleeping' with him but it had happened so naturally. She thought about how amazing his strong hands had felt caressing her body and how wonderful it had felt whe Sam made love to her. It had been so long since she had felt this way. As Cassie walked down Main Street, she continued to think about Sam completely wrapped up in her thought. She didn't realise someone was calling her name until they were right in front of her.

"Ryan!" Cassie almost shouted, obviously startled. "Hey Cassie, sorry I didn't mean to make you jump," Ryan said apologetically.

"It's fine, sorry I was daydreaming. I didn't realise you were back in town," she replied.

"I'm just here for a couple of days on business, then I've got to go back to Chicago. Hey, I was just heading to the Bistro for lunch, do you want to join me? " Cassie wasn't sure this was a good idea, Ryan always wanted more from her than she was willing to give. But she supposed she should tell him about her and Sam, she didn't want Ryan to hear it from someone else. Cassie loved living in Middleton but everyone knew everyone else's business. "Sure, lunch with an old friend would be nice," she smiled. Cassie was pretty sure she was Ryan wince when she said the word 'friend'.

Sitting in the Bistro with Ryan felt just like old times. "Hi Cassie, Hey Ryan how is Chicago?" Stephanie came to greet them. "Hi Steph, Chicago is good, work is going really well," Ryan replied. "The Bistro is looking fantastic, I hope the food is still as good as ever."

"You know it is" Stephanie beamed "What can I get you?"

"Ooh, have you got any of your famous chicken noodle soup?" Cassie asked.

"Yes I do" said Stephanie. Cassie

"That sounds good, I'll have the same," decided Ryan and with that Stephanie left to get their order. "So," Ryan asked, "How are things? How is Grace? "

"Grace is great, she's doing really well at school. She's graduating next year." Cassie placed her left hand flat on the table, Ryan glanced down then did a double take. "Are you..." He began, unable to finish. "Sam and I," she began but his face looked crestfallen. She began again "Sam and I are getting married in a few weeks." She felt terrible for Ryan but she had made it clear that she didn't have romantic feelings for him last time she saw him. In his defence she had said she wasn't ready to move on with anyone, yet a couple of months later her and Sam were together. Just then Stephanie arrived with their order, she had been eavesdropping whilst serving her other customers. She felt sorry for Ryan but Cassie and Sam were so good together. "Cassie, is Sam back from Columbia? I made some of those cookies he likes," Stephanie asked. "Yes, he got back late last night," Cassie couldn't help the big smile that spread across her face. "Uh-huh," Stephanie grinned, "I'll box some of those cookies up for you," She would need to get the details later. Cassie thanked her as she left.

"So, you guys are getting married. Congratulations," Ryan smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "That was quick."

"I know it must come as a shock but Sam and I are really happy together," Ryan put his hand on Cassie's. Cassie

"If you are happy then I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," said Cassie, not sure if Ryan really meant it but glad he had said it. They continued their lunch discussing their lives and Cassie filled Ryan in on what had been going on in Middleton. They didn't mention the engagement again. "I'm going to have to get going, I've got a meeting in 20 minutes," Ryan finally said. Cassie stood to give Ryan a hug, he held her a little longer than expected and have her a kiss on the cheek. Cassie stood back abruptly "Goodbye Ryan," she said as he walked off.

"Well that was awkward," Stephanie noticed as Cassie walked over to the bar. "Well, it was fine up until then. He took the engagement news better than I thought." Stephanie nodded remembering what she was going to ask Cassie about. "So... You seemed to have a goofy smile on your face when I asked if Sam was back. I take it you've seen him?" Seen him, yes she had seen 'all' of him when he got home, Cassie began to blush. At that moment Abigail walked in "Yes Cassie has most definitely seen Sam. She sneaked into the house this morning," she remarked with a huge grin on her face. Cassie felt her face go crimson "And I told Linda that I had seen Cassie and Sam go for a walk after she was wondering around Grey House calling for him to fix something this afternoon." Stephanie stared between the two women with her mouth open "So where were you?" she asked looking at Cassie. Cassie wished the ground would swallow her up, she didn't know where to look or what to say. "They were in his room!" Abigail squealed. "Sam is staying at Grey House whilst Linda is staying at his house."

"So, how was it" Abigail continued knowing full well how uncomfortable Cassie was with the conversation. "We are never talking about this again and don't you dare mention anything to anyone, but it was amazing and that's all I'm saying." With that Cassie paid for the cookies and headed to her store. Stephanie and Abigail couldn't stop giggling, "Did you see her face? I've never see her so embarrassed," Stephanie laughed.

In the corner, out of the way, Linda had been sat having a coffee and catching up on her emails. She had heard pretty much the whole conversation Cassie had had with that Ryan person. He was obviously in love with Cassie. She could see it in his puppy dog eyes and the way he had held onto her that bit too long. Linda had cheated on Sam with her Pilates instructor, Sam would be devastated if he thought Cassie was cheating on him too. Sam had a real thing about trust and once it was gone it was gone. Linda had just found a way to get her family back together.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam couldn't wait to get back to Grey House, he had been thinking about Cassie all day. He was so disappointed when he got called into the hospital earlier, he had so wanted to spend the whole day with her. This morning had been wonderful, except for Linda turning up, staying at Grey House certainly has its upsides. Sam took the exit towards Middleton, he decided to stop in town to buy Cassie some flowers and grab a bottle of the red wine she liked from the Bistro. Sam couldn't wait to marry Cassie and come home to her everyday.

"Hey Sam," Stephanie greeted warmly, "What can I get you?"

"Hi, just a bottle of red, please. The one that Cassie likes," Sam replied casually. "Oh, and have you got any of those cookies?" He added.

Grabbing the bottle of wine, Stephanie smiled "Cassie already got you some earlier." Sam smiled to himself, touched that Cassie had been thinking of him. "Bye Stephanie, have a great day," Sam called to her after paying and making his way to the door.

A few minutes later at Abigail's Flower Market, Abigail was working on a large bouquet of flowers in pinks and purples. "Hi Sam," Abigail called without looking up as Sam opened the door. Sam smiled, he would never completely understand these Merriwick women. "I'm almost done here, I used Cassie's favourite colours."

"What? How did you know I was coming to get Cassie some flowers?"

"I had a feeling," Abigiail smiled knowingly.

"About thiTheys morning," Sam began awkwardly , "Thanks for dealing with Linda."

"No problem, I just want Cassie to be happy and she has been reeaaalllly happy today." Abigail said with a wink. "She has? huh," Sam smiled a little awkwardly.

"Ok, here you go." Abigail handed Sam the most beautiful bunch of flowers with magenta roses and violet tulips. "Thank you Abigail, Cassie will love these," Sam thanked her.

" See you later," Abigail called after Sam paid and made his way out of the store.

As Sam pulled up to park outside Grey House, Linda hurried out of his house next door. "Sam, I couldn't find you earlier. That garbage disposal of yours was playing up again," Linda babbled.

"Do I need to take a look at it?" Sam sighed, he just wanted to get home to Cassie. He smiled to himself, already thinking of Grey House as home. "It's ok, when I couldn't find you George came and fixed it. Works perfectly now," she answered. Sam nodded, he was useless at fixing things. He could perform the most complex surgery but when it came to DIY he had no clue whatsoever. "I'll have to thank George, Goodnight Linda," Sam turned to head towards Grey House. " Erm, Sam..." began Linda, "I saw Cassie earlier in The Bistro, she was with a man. They seemed very, err close."

"What? It was probably just a friend or a customer. Cassie is a hugger."

"It looked like more than that to me," Linda added snidely.

"Seriously Linda, don't you dare try and ruin things with me and Cassie. She would never cheat on me. She isn't you," Sam was livid at his ex -wife. He turned around and walked off, leaving her stood there.

Cassie was making dinner in the kitchen when Sam arrived back at Grey House that evening. She was at the stove stirring what looked like a curry, the room was empty apart from them. Sam placed the wine and the flowers on the counter and put his arms around his fiancee. "Hey you," she breathed as Sam placed some soft kisses on her neck. Cassie turned around in his arms and kissed him. A long, slow, delicious kiss. "I could really get used to coming home to this," Sam murmured when the broke apart. Cassie noticed the flowers and wine on the counter, "Oh these are beautiful Sam, thank you. What did I do to deserve these?" She teased.

"I think you know," he winked. They shared another long kiss.

"Cookie?"

"Huh?"

Cassie giggled, "I got you some of those cookies you like from the Bistro."

"Stephanie told me so I didn't buy more," Sam told her.

"Stephanie and Abigail didn't say anything, did they? About us...together? They were kind of grilling me earlier." Sam went red.

"What did you say?" Sam was both embarrassed and intrigued.

"Don't worry I didn't give them any details. I wouldn't have said anything but obviously Abigail knew after what happened earlier. All I said was that it was amazing."

"Amazing, huh?"

"Mmmm." Sam was pleased. Making love to Cassie had been amazing, he was really happy that she felt the same. The curry in the pan began to spit, "Oops!" Cassie turned her attention back to dinner and turned down the burner. "I'd better finish cooking this before I ruin it. I can't seem to concentrate on anything today." Sam gave Cassie a last kiss, I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll be back down to help you with dinner. Cassie nodded as Sam headed up to his room.

A couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Ryan. Hi." Cassie exclaimed, shocked to see her friend on her doorstep. "Hello Cassie. Is there any chance you have any rooms? The hotel where I'm supposed to stay in Blairsville double booked and they don't have a room for me." Cassie knew this wasn't a good idea, but she couldn't not help her friend. "Sure, come on in." She picked up a key and led Ryan up to a guest room on the 1st floor. "Breakfast is between 7am and 9am, enjoy your stay. Please let me know if you need anything." Cassie gave the usual information that she gave to guests. "Thanks Cassie," Ryan said as he took his bag in to the room. "Hey, um... Do you maybe want to go out for a drink tonight?" Cassie was slightly taken aback. "I can't tonight, Sam is staying and I promised to spend the evening with him, another time?" Ryan looked disappointed but she wasn't about give up on her evening with Sam.

Back downstairs Cassie was finishing off dinner, the curry was pretty much done and the rice was simmering. Fresh from the shower, Sam wondered into the kitchen dressed in jeans and a checked shirt. "Hey," said Cassie as she gave him a kiss and nuzzled into him for a hug "Mmmm you smell good." Sam put his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "Can I help with anything?" He asked.

"Actually I'd love a glass of wine"

"Sure," he gave her another kiss and went to open the wine and retrieve some glasses.

"Wow, that smells amazing!" Ryan exclaimed walking into the kitchen.

"Ryan?" Sam almost shouted.

"Oh, I was about to tell you Ryan is staying at Grey House for a couple of days, whilst he's in town.

"Hi Sam," Ryan shook his hand "I hear congratulations are in order. You are a really lucky guy." Ryan looked at Cassie sadly.

"Thank you. Yes I am." He put a protective arm around Cassie's waist.

"Anyway, I have a late meeting so I'll see you guys later. Enjoy your dinner." Ryan exited the kitchen and headed out of the front door. "So, when did Ryan get to town?" Sam asked, curious. It was obvious he still has feelings for Cassie and it made Sam uncomfortable. "Today, I bumped into him when I was heading to the store earlier. We ended up having lunch." Cassie placed the bowls on the table and went to collect her wine from the counter. So maybe what Linda said wasn't totally made up, Sam thought to himself. He trusted Cassie, but he wasn't so sure about Ryan.

"Bumped? Since when does Cassie Nightingale bump into anyone?" Sam asked.

"Since I was thinking about my morning with my handsome fiance." Cassie giggled. Sam felt better, Cassie was distracted thinking about him.

"Really? So, how was lunch?" Sam asked as they say down to eat.

"If I'm honest it was a bit awkward. I was surprised when he turned up looking for a room." Sam nodded, "Where's Grace tonight?"

"She went out for Pizza with Noah," Cassie answered.

"So, I've got you all to myself this evening?" Sam asked expectantly. Cassie smiled at him, she leaned over and took his hand, "I thought maybe after dinner we could watch a movie in my upstairs sitting room," She said. "I even have popcorn."

"Sounds perfect," Sam gave her hand a squeeze.

A hour later, the movie was forgotton. Sam and Cassie were curled up on the sofa together sharing a passionate kiss. Cassie lay her back against the sofa and pulled Sam on top of her. Their kiss deepened and Sam reached under her top, caressing the soft skin on her lower back. He bent his head and trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Cassie moaned gently and wrapped her legs around his waist, she could feel Sam's growing arousel. "Maybe we should take this to the bedroom?" she whispered in his ear. Sam smiled and removed himself from her, he took Cassie's hand and pulled her to her feet. Cassie led the way to her bedroom, still holding Sam's hand. She opened the door and pulled him inside with her, he claimed her lips before the door was closed.

Ryan saw Cassie pull Sam into her bedroom. He looked on wishing it was him and not Sam. If only he hadn't left when he did, it might be him that was making love to her. What could he do to make Cassie realise that she should be with him?

Sam guided Cassie towards the bed, he sat on the edge and pulled her into his lap. He moved his hands up and down her thighs as he kissed her. Cassie began undoing his shirt and ran her fingers through the hair beneath. Cassie couldn't seem to get enough of Sam, ever since they had first made love she couldn't get him out of her mind. He was gentle but passionate and he made her feel things she had never felt before. She continued undoing his buttons and pushed his shirt off his shoulders, Sam removed it and let it fall to the floor. Cassie nibbled on his earlope then his kissed his neck, "Sam, I love you so much," she breathed.

"I love you too," he began, "I want you so much. You are so sexy." Cassie bit her lip, not even Jake had called her sexy. Sam pulled her red lace top over her head to reveal a sheer red bra. Sam licked his lips, all he could say was "Wow!" This woman drove him crazy in the very best way. "I need to see the rest," Sam said huskily as he began to undo her skinny jeans. Cassie got to her feet so Sam could slide them down her thighs, she pulled them off and discarded them. Sam looked at her, stood in front of him in the sheer red bra and matching thong. "You are the most beautiful women I have seen in my life." Cassie blushed, it felt amazing to be so wanted. Sam took her into his arms and pulled her to lie on the bed with him, they kissed their tounges colliding, tasting and caressing one another. Sam's hand slipped down to gently cup her breast, his thumb teasing her nipple below the thin fabric. A sound of appreciation escaped Cassie's lips, Sam loved the sounds she made when they were together it was like music to his ears. He moved to undo Cassie's bra, he slid the straps off her shoulders and let it drop up to the floor. Sam took one nipple in his mouth while running the other between his thumb and forefinger. Cassies's breathing began to quicken, she reached for Sam and began to rub the growing erection beneath his jeans, he let out a low groan. He began to trail kisses down Cassie's body, down her stomach, over her hip and down to her thigh, pulling down her thong as he went. She held her breath as she felt his tongue against her most sensitive area. He continued to nip, lick and suck until she cried out his name in ecstasy. Sam smiled, pleased that he had that effect on her. Cassie tugged him back up the bed with her, she began undoing the belt on his jeans, brushing her hands against him as she did. She made quick work of his buttons and pulled Sam's jeans off and onto the floor. Cassie teased him over his boxers for a couple of minutes until he was begging her for more. She but her lip before pulling down the fabric and took him in her hand, moving her fist up and down. Sam's breath caught in his throat as Cassie bent her head low and kissed the tip, "Oh Cassie, that feels amazing," he breathed. She continued to lick and kiss and tease him until he couldn't take anymore. "Come here," he whispered, "I want you now." Sam took her hand and pulled her towards him. Cassie pulled Sam on top of her as she lay down on the bed and guided him inside her. They both moaned as he entered her, their lips found each other again and their hands wondered over each others bodies.

Sam wondered how he had gotten so lucky, Cassie was fantastic. He had no idea she would be so passionate, she was usually so reserved but when they were alone together she was anything but. Cassie suddenly tilted her hips and wrapped thighs around him, taking Sam inside her even deeper. They both gasped as Sam thrust into her, he could feel her nails against his back. He began to increase his pace, "Sam... Yes!" Cassie breathed. She clung to him, unable to comprehend anything other than the way Sam moved inside her. She could feel her orgasm building inside her, one more thrust and cried out as she came. That was all Sam needed to push him over the edge, "Oh God, Cassie," he called as he spilled into her.


	5. Chapter 5

A short while later Cassie made her way downstairs to make Sam and herself some tea. It was late so she had just pulled on her purple silk robe and made her way down the back staircase and into the kitchen. Cassie busied herself filling up her tea kettle at the sink and then put it on the gas ring to boil. "Chamomile," she thought to herself as she put two cups on the tray, it was perfect for this late hour.

"Hey Mom," Grace greeted her as she strode into the kitchen, "I'm sorry I'm so late, Noah and I ended up going for a walk after dinner and I lost track of time."

"That's ok sweetheart, as long as you had a good time."

"I did," Grace gave a big grin. "And look, Noah gave me this," Grace held up her wrist to show Cassie the little silver bracelet with a heart charm.

"Oh, that's beautiful. That's so sweet of Noah," Cassie smiled, she knew how much Grace liked Noah. Grace couldn't stop smiling.

"Mom, who's the tea for?" Grace asked.

"It's for Sam, I said he could have a room here whilst Nick's Mom is in town." Cassie replied, not wanting to give any more detail.

"Oh, ok. I'm going to head up to bed, night Mom," Grace yawned.

"Good night Grace," Cassie called after her.

The tea kettle whistled and Cassie went to remove it from the burner. She poured the boiling water onto the tea leaves in the teapot.

"Hi Cassie," came Ryan's voice.

"Oh, hi Ryan. How did your meeting go?" she asked stirring the tea.

"Yeah, good," he replied, "If I get these property listings it will mean more time in Middleton," Cassie nodded. Ryan gazed down Cassie's silk covered body, taking in the swell of her hips and her rounded breasts. He moved closer and ran his hand down her arm, "Would you like it that?" Cassie suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Urm, sure," she stammered, "I need to get back to Sam." Cassie quickly picked up the tea tray and headed back upstairs.

Still somewhat shocked, Cassie set the tray down on the chest at the bottom of the bed and poured two cups to chamomile tea. Sam watched her, she didn't seem herself, "Cassie, are you ok?"

"Oh... Yes, I guess," she looked at Sam not wanting to worry him. He took her hands in his own,

"Did I do something that you weren't comfortable with? I'm sorry if I did..." Cassie cut him off, "No Sam you didn't do anything, I loved every second of it," she bit her lip and looked him shyly."It's just I saw Ryan downstairs a moment ago and it was really awkward... I don't know, maybe I'm reading too much into it."

"Cassie your instincts are normally spot on, do you want me to talk to him?" Sam was concerned. "No that's ok, I'm sure it's nothing," she took as sip of her tea and climbed back into bed, snuggling into Sam. Sam put his arm around her and kissed her forehead, "Do you want me to go back to the guest room?" Sam knew that Cassie didn't want Grace seeing him leave her Mom's bedroom, she wanted to set a good example to her daughter. "No, I want you to stay with me, but you'll have to get up early so Grace doesn't see you."

"I think I can manage that," he smiled at her, "but on one condition, you take this off," he said undoing her robe and sliding it off of her shoulder. "I think that's a fair deal," Cassie giggled. She reached up and pulled Sam's closer, bringing his lips to her own and losing themselves in a passionate kiss.

Early the next morning Cassie was preparing breakfast for her guests. She had made sure Grace was still asleep before Sam headed to his guest room to get ready for work. It had felt so right waking up with him next to her this morning, she couldn't wait to do that every morning once they were married. She smiled to herself, once again lost in her own thoughts thinking about the man she loved. Suddenly she felt a hand on her back, startling her out of her thoughts. "Good morning," Ryan smiled at her, a little too close for comfort. Cassie moved away from him to continue getting breakfast ready, uncomfortable at the physical contact. "So Cassie, I was thinking maybe we could go out tonight? Maybe dinner?" He asked looking hopeful. "I've really missed you."

"I'd like to but Sam and I have a lot of preparations to do before the wedding. I'm just not going to have the time. I'm sorry." Cassie answered, Ryan looked away sadly.

"I thought we had something special," Ryan managed to whisper.

"Ryan, I already told you last time you came to Middleton. I just don't feel that way about you. I love Sam and I'm going to marry him. "Cassie almost shouted the last sentence, exasperated that Ryan wasn't hearing her. "Is there a problem?" Sam demanded walking into the kitchen and putting a protective arm around Cassie. "No, no problem," Ryan muttered, "I've got to go, I've got a breakfast meeting to get to." He walked off quickly, slamming the huge front door on his way out. Sam put his arms around Cassie, "Are you ok?" Cassie just held him, feeling safe in Sam's arms. "I know he's your friend, but I think we need to ask him to leave, " Sam finally said.

"I think you may be right," Cassie admitted.

The day passed as it usually did, Grace left for school, Abigail and Sam went to work and the guests made their way out. Cassie tidied up the breakfast things and headed to the Bell, Book and Candle. She loved her store, she thought back to when she almost lost it a couple of years ago. That was such a difficult time, thankfully it had all worked out in the end. Cassie smiled, thinking about the party Grace and Martha had thrown her, a staying in businesses party. That was the night she realised she had feelings for Sam, when they had almost kissed after everyone else had left. If Ryan hadn't of turned up at that moment she was sure she would have kissed Sam, at the time she wasn't ready to start a relationship but she couldn't deny the attraction between herself and Sam. They had come a long way since then, she had never thought she'd be so lucky as to find love again after what she had shared with Jake but she couldn't imagine life without Sam now, he was her future. Cassie arrived at the Bell, Book and Candle, she unlocked the door and turned the sign around to 'open'. Not long after Tara arrived,

"Hey Cassie, did you have a nice day off?" she asked cheerily.

"Hi, yes I did thank you. Although, Sam ended having to go in to the hospital so we didn't end up spending the whole day together," Cassie answered.

"That's a shame. Oh, I hear Ryan is back in town."

"Yes, he's actually staying at Grey House." Cassie stated matter of factly.

"Ooh, that's gotta be awkward?" Tara winced.

"Mmm, a little. I've also got Sam staying as Linda is in town and is staying at his house."

"Wow, talk about complicated," Tara laughed.

She filled Cassie in on the sales she had done the previous day and where she had moved things to. The women settled into a fairly uneventful morning in the store.

Over at Sam's practice, he couldn't concentrate on his paperwork. His mind kept drifting back to Cassie, she was amazing, beautiful and sexy and she wanted him. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky, but he was going to spend everyday of his life making her happy. He thought how wonderful it felt to feel her bare skin against his, to feel her hands on his body, the way it felt when she wrapped her legs around his waist... No, he couldn't take it he had to see her.

A few minutes later Sam walked through the door of the Bell, Book and Candle.

"Sam. Hi," Cassie greeted him coming over to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. He kissed her back but it wasn't enough. He took her by hand and led her to the storage room. "What are you doing," she giggled quietly. Sam stayed quiet and opened the door and pulled her inside with him. As soon as he closed the door she felt her back up again the wall and Sam's lips against hers in a soul shattering kiss. His hands started in her hair and very quickly one moved lower to cup her breast and the other settled on her lower back under her blouse. Cassie was the first to break away to come up for air, "Wow, what's gotten into you?" she whispered breathless.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you and your... err... special talents," Sam smirked.

"Special talents? Hmmm," she giggled.

"God, I want you so badly right now," he breathed.

Cassie bit her lip, she could feel his growing arousal against her thigh. "Later," she finally said giving him a kiss, "I really have to get back to work."

Cassie emerged a couple of minutes later, slightly flushed. "Everything ok?" Tara asked.

"Yes... Uh Sam is just looking for a stapler, the one at his practice is broken"

"Err, ok," Tara wasn't convinced.

Sam came out about 10 minutes later after he had calmed down but still looking a bit red. "Did you find a stapler Sam?" Tara called .

"Huh?" He looked confused and Cassie blushed crimson. Tara had a huge grin on her face as they each said goodbye.

"So, things are going really well with Sam, huh?" Tara asked trying not to giggle.

Later that day, after closing the store, Cassie headed home. Sam wasn't due back until 6.30pm and Grace has study group until around then too. She looked at her watch, it was just after 5pm. She had been meaning to rake the leaves up in the garden, she may as well get that done. When she got back, Cassie went to change into a pair of old jeans and a sweater and her gardening boots then headed outside. It didn't take her too long to complete her task but she was hot and a little muddy afterwards so headed up to take a shower. She was just washing her hair when she heard a noise in her bedroom. It was probably nothing, Grey House was old and often creaked and groaned with age. However, Cassie couldn't shake the uneasynes she felt...

On his was home Sam got a call from Linda, "Sam, I need you to come round after work. We need to talk about Nick," she demanded rather than asked.

"Fine, I've just got in the car. I'll be there in about ten minutes." He could do without Linda's drama but if it was about Nick then that was important. The door was open when he arrived and he let himself in, it was his house afterall. "Linda, where are you?" He called.

"I'm in here," he heard her call from the guest room. Not thinking he followed her voice.

"Oh my God, what are you doing?!" Sam cried as he saw Linda lying seductively on the bed wearing absolutely nothing. He abruptly turned around and closed the door behind him. "Get dressed, what if Nick came home?" He shouted. Sam waited in the kitchen for Linda to come out.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? We are divorced and I'm marrying Cassie."

"Sam, I still love you," she confessed. "I want us to be a family again," she sounded desperate.

"You should have thought of that before you cheated on me," he spat.

"I'm so sorry, please can't we try again?" Linda sobbed.

"Cassie is the love of my life, I did love you once but that was nothing compared to what I feel for Cassie. I'm not going to let you or Ryan or anyone else ruin what we have. I think you need to leave tomorrow."

"But, Sam..." she was cut off by Sam's phone ringing.

"Abigail?" what did she want?

"Sam, you need to get to Grey House... Cassie. I'm on my way but I'm still in town. Hurry."She sounded really worried and Sam had learnt not to question the Merriwick women, "I have to go," Sam said as he raced over to Grey House.

Cassie stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy purple towel around herself. She opened the door of the ensuite and stepped into her bedroom. "Ryan!" She cried out startled. "What on earth are you doing in here? You need to leave."

"So this is where you brought him last night?" he snarled

"Excuse me," she stammered, "That's none of your business."

"What does he have that I haven't? You should be with me. You were with me until that night in your shop when he stole you," Ryan spat. Cassie held her towel tighter, she still had water dripping down her skin. Ryan stepped closer, stoking her cheek. Cassie tried to move away.

Sam rushed into Grey House, "Cassie," he called but got no reply. He noticed her muddy gardening boots at the bottom of the stairs, "Maybe she went for a shower?" He thought to himself. He ran up the stairs taking two at a time until he got to her bedroom door. He knocked, "Cassie, you in there?"

"SAM!" There was an odd tone to her voice. She sounded scared. He tried to open the door but it was locked. "Cassie, are you ok?" Sam called.

"She's fine, she's with me," a male voice called. Ryan. Sam was going to kill him. Sam threw himself against the door, it started to buckle. He did it again and the door gave way. Sam ran into the room and pushed Ryan out of the way, he took Cassie into his arms and wrapped his coat around her shivering body. "What the hell is wrong with people, first Linda and now you. When are you going to get it that Cassie and I are together, we love each other and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together."

"You took her from me, if you hadn't moved to Middleton we would be together." Ryan spat bitterly.

"Ryan, I keep telling you that I never felt that way about you. I never loved you. I'm sorry." Cassie hated to be harsh but he just wasn't getting it.

"Ryan, you need to leave. Now. Before I call the police." Sam said firmly."And I think you need to get some help, what you are doing isn't right and deep down you know that," he continued.

Just then Abigail burst into the room, "What the..." She looked around confused.

"Two men in your room Cuz, I didn't think you had it in you," she joked, trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

"Abigail, Ryan was just leaving. Could you escort him to his room to collect his things then show him out?" Sam asked.

"No problem," she showed Ryan out and they disappeared down the stairs.

"Sorry about the door," Sam said pulling her towards the bed and holding her as she began to cry. "It's ok," she whispered as the tears fell. Sam wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"Just hold me," she answered.

"Always."


	6. Chapter 6

Cassie cried and Sam held her. Ryan had once been one of her best friends, how could he behave the way he did? Cassie couldn't even begin to tell Sam how grateful she was that he had turned up, she tightened her arms around him, "Thank you," she managed to choke out. He kissed her forehead, "I would do anything to protect you," he answered. "Actually, it was Abigail who called me and told me that you needed help, I just did what she told me."

"I'll have to thank her too," Cassie have a weak smile. All she wanted to do was curl up and cry but she was not going to let Ryan get to her. She shot up, "Grace will be home soon, I can't let her see me like this." Cassie went to get up from the bed, but her phone rang, "Hi Grace," Cassie greeted her daughter, trying to sound cheery. "Hi Mom, sorry study group over ran. They others are staying to get some dinner here at The Bistro, do you mind if I join them?"

"No that's fine sweetheart, but you need to be home tomorrow evening, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Mom, thanks I'll see you later. Love you."

"I love you too, Bye," Cassie hung up.

"Grace is out again for dinner, so it's just you and me again," Cassie told Sam and she put her arms around his neck.

"Mmmm, you mean I get to have you all to myself again? Sam asked as he kissed her.

"Uh-huh," Cassie mumbled against his lips.

"How about I take you out for dinner and dancing at the Micro-Brewery? Liam mentioned there's some live music there tonight. we can forget about All this stuff with Ryan and enjoy the evening."

"That sounds perfect,"

Cassie shrugged off Sam's cost and collected some clothes and went to get ready in the bathroom. Sam looked at the door, it was hanging off its hinges and would need to be fixed. Sam sent a text to George asking him to take a look.

Ten minutes later Cassie emerged from the bathroom wearing a dark blue lace dress. She had dried her hair and put on her make-up. "Hey, gorgeous," Sam smiled.

"Hey, yourself," Cassie responded giving Sam a kiss, "Let's go."

From the window next door Linda watched as Cassie and Sam left Grey House. She saw Sam wrap his arm around Cassie's shoulders aa they began to walk towards the town. She was still reeling from Sam dismissing her, no one had ever turned her down like that. Ryan sat on the sofa, she didn't understand what Sam and Ryan saw in Cassie, she was odd and she had a knack for sticking her nose into other people's business. Linda had approached Ryan after his and Cassie's lunch after he arrived in town. It had been Linda's idea that he check into Grey House.

The Micro-Brewery was pretty busy for a Thursday evening. As soon as Cassie and Sam walked in Liam greeted them. "Hi guys, I did know you were coming tonight."

"Hi, we decided to come out at the last minute." Sam replied.

"Well I'm sure I can find a table for my two favourite customers."

"Thanks, Liam" Cassie added. They followed Liam over to a table in the corner, sitting down they ordered a bottle of wine.

"So, what did Linda do?" Cassie asked

"Huh?" Sam said, not understanding, he had forgotten about Linda after what had happened earlier with Ryan.

"You mentioned earlier that Linda had done something to try and stop us being together." Cassie tried again.

"Oh, are you sure you want to know?" He began.

"I don't want us to have any secrets. We are getting married, we need to be honest about everything, even things that are difficult."

"When I was in my way home earlier Linda called me and said she needed to talk to me about Nick. When I got there she she, err... She tried to..." Sam struggled to get it out. Cassie was beginning to get worried, "What happened Sam?" she asked again.

"When I got there is was naked. She tried to seduce me. She said she wants me back," he blurted out. Cassie looked at him stunned. "I told her no, I turned around and left," he took her hand. "You are everything to me Cassie, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I can't wait to marry you."

"I think we need to speak to her together and tell her it was unacceptable. That she needs to hover used to this, us for Nick's sake.

Sam nodded, "Can we talk about something else? I just want to to get that it ever happened."

"How about we talk about the wedding? We need to decide on the guest list, the venue everything else. We've got so much to do."

Their food soon arrived and they ordered another bottle of wine. They continued chatting about their upcoming wedding as they ate. They decided to have the ceremony at Grey House as it was too late to book anywhere else. Stephanie would host the reception and do the food and the wedding cake and Abigail would do the flowers. They had agreed to keep it small, close friends and family only.

"That just leaves me to find a dress," Cassie added.

"You would look beautiful in anything," Sam replied entwining his fingers with hers. "Or out of anything," he whispered. She felt herself blush. The band had just started playing, "Do you want to dance?" Sam asked.

"I'd love to," she replied as they both got up, she took Sam's hand as he guided her over to the dance floor. Cassie wrapped her arms around Sam's chest as they began to slow dance. "Thank you for tonight Sam, it's been really good to get out," Cassie finally said after a couple of songs.

"No problem, it's been nice," Sam replied.

"This is my favourite bit," Cassie whispered.

"Mmm," he mumbled kissing her neck. She felt her body respond to him. "I think my favourite bit will be when I get you home."

Cassie bit her lip, "Is that right Dr Radford?"

"Mmm, I can't wait to get you out of the dress," he ran his hands down her hips for emphasis and she gave a small gasp. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you?" Sam whispered to her, "I couldn't believe it the other night, coming out of the shower and finding you in my bed."

"I told you I was going to love you like everyday was our last and I meant it," Cassie sighed enjoying the feel of Sam's hands against her body. Feeling brave and slightly tipsy from the wine, Cassie kissed him right in the middle of the dance floor, a slow, sensual kiss. When they finally came up for air most of the customers at the brewery were looking and there were a few whistles. Both Cassie and Sam blushed as they made their way back to the table. Cassie swayed slightly as she walked, having drunk more than she normally did. Liam came over to the table, "Can I get you two some dessert?" He asked. Sam looked as Cassie, silently asking what she wanted to do.

"How about we have dessert back at my place," she said, giving Sam a very obvious wink.

Sam quickly asked for the bill. "Cassie are you ok?" He suddenly realised they had gotten through two bottles of wine and he'd only had two glasses. "Are you drunk?" Sam continued.

"Maybe a little, " Cassie giggled.

Sam suddenly realised this thing with Ryan had affected her more than she let on. Cassie never drank more than a couple of glasses of wine, she was always aware and in control.

"I think we need to get you home," Sam said as he put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the exit, stopping at the bar to pay their bill. The cool air outside hit Cassie as soon as they exited the Micro-Brewery sending the alcohol rushing to her head. "Maybe that second bottle wasn't the best idea," she mumbled to herself as she tried to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. Sam chuckled as he tried to steady her, holding her to him. It took them far longer to get back to Grey House than it usually would have. Sam actually quite liked looking after Cassie for a change. She had been quiet for a long while when Sam turned to her and realised she had tears dripping down her cheeks. He stopped walking and took Cassie in his arms as she wept.

"He was supposed to be my friend, how could he behave like that?"

"I don't know sweetheart," he answered as he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I thought he was going to hurt me," she cried.

"I would never let that happen," Sam tried to soothe her.

Cassie cried for a while longer and Sam held her the whole time. He stroked her face and kissed her forehead and told her that everything would be alright. Sam had never seen Cassie so vulnerable, it broke his heart to see her so upset.

When they eventually arrived back at Grey House Cassie had stopped crying. Sam led her into the kitchen to a stool at the counter. "I'm going to make you some tea, then I'm going to put you to bed," he told her. Cassie nodded meekly. Just then Abigail made her way into the kitchen, " Nice din... " she stopped when she caught sight of Cassie and her tear stained face. "Hey, are you ok?" She asked as she gave her cousin a hug. Cassie nodded but didn't answer. "Sam, why don't I finish the tea and bring it up when it's ready?" Abigail asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, thanks Abigail. Can you being up a glass of water as well, she's going to need it in the morning." Abigail nodded and busied herself making the tea whilst Sam led Cassie up the side stairs towards her bedroom.

Upstairs, Cassie's bedroom door had already been fixed. Sam made a mental more to thank George the next time he saw him. Sam went to find Cassie some pyjamas and then led her into the bathroom. "I'm really sorry Sam," Cassie squeaked out. "I ruined our evening."

Sam ran his hand through Cassie's hair, "It really doesn't matter, we still had a nice time at dinner. Plus I get to take care of you for a change." Sam unzipped Cassie's dress and helped her into the purple pyjamas he had picked out. He then washed the tear streaked make-up off of her face then handed Cassie her toothbrush. After she had finished cleaning her teeth Sam led her back into the bedroom and helped her into bed. Abigail had already brought the tea up and Sam poured two cups and handed one to Cassie. Sam removed his clothes down to his boxers and climbed into the bed, Cassie leant into him. "Thank you," she began meekly, "for taking care of me." Sam put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." He looked down at her as she closed her eyes and began to snore softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Cassie's head was pounding when she awoke the next morning. She grimaced as she turned over in bed. "Ah, she's awake," said a voice next to her. Cassie opened her eyes with a groan, "Sam?"

"You had a bit too much to drink last night," he said as he passed her a glass of water which she gulped down. "Thank you Sam, for everything."

"Don't mention it," he winked. Sam was sat on the bed next to her, he was already dressed in his suit ready for work.

"The guests, breakfast!" Cassie suddenly remembered bolting up.

"It's ok, don't worry. Abigail and George have it covered."

"I should still get ready for work, plus I'm really hungry."

"Ah, that would be the munchies."

"The munchies?" Cassie managed a small laugh. "Ok, well I have the munchies and I need some breakfast." Cassie got up and went to take a shower. Sam busied himself making the bed and tidying up the room.

Cassie leant her head against the cool tiles as the water ran down her body. What had she been thinking last night? She hadn't been drunk since her college days and even then it was only once or twice. She hated the feeling of not being in control and she wasn't used to relying on other people to take care of her. Ever since Jake had died she'd had to be strong for her family, but now there was Sam and he wanted to take care of her. She still didn't understand what had happened with Ryan last night, would be have hurt her? The Ryan she knew never would have but he seemed different now. He had scared her. Cassie finished her shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She took a deep breath as she open the door into her bedroom, feeling slightly apprehensive after the previous evening. She was greeted by Sam's smile which immediately soothed her. He watched her as she pottered about the room as she got ready, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A bit better," she smiled, "The shower helped."

"That's good," Sam nodded, "Cassie," she turned to look at him, "You can talk to me, about Ryan."

She walked over to him and put her arms around him, "I know, thank you." She placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too."

Downstairs, the guests hustled around getting their breakfast. George and Abigail had done a great job at preparing the food, they'd even baked some blueberry muffins. "Good morning Cassie, how is that headache?" Abigail asked concerned.

"I'm ok, thank you...for everything."

"That's what family is for," she smiled.

Sam went to fetch himself a cup of coffee and put the kettle on the stove to make Cassie some tea. Cassie went to get a plate and began filling it with a muffin, pastries, yoghurt and fruit. Abigail raised an eyebrow, "Hungry?"

"Starving!" Cassie answered as she took a bite of the muffin. "Mmm this is good,"

"I put an order into the Bistro last night and Stephanie dropped them off this morning. You didn't think I made them did you?" Both women laughed. Sam passed Cassie her tea and she gave him a kiss. Just then Linda and Nick walked into the kitchen. "Hi, we are out of bread and milk next door," she looked at Sam. Then turned to Cassie, "I didn't think you'd mind," she said to matter of factly. " Cassie smiled at Nick, "You are always welcome," as he went to get himself some breakfast. "I thought I told you to leave today," Sam said to Linda.

"I've not finished my visit with Nick," she said defiantly.

"After the stunt you pulled last night? Sam spat.

"I'm sorry about that Sam, I was out of line." She looked at Cassie, "He told you?" Linda looked hurt. "We don't have any secrets," Cassie answered simply.

"Linda, you need to understand that Cassie and I, we really love each other. Nothing you say or do will ever change that. We are getting married and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together." Linda nodded.

"But we need to work out a way we can all get along, for Nick," Cassie continued.

"Like I said I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Can I please just stay a couple more days to spend some more time with Nick."

Sam nodded, "Fine." Linda walked away to sit with Nick, who had taken a seat in the dining room with a huge plate of food.

"Let's hope she gets the message," Sam said to Cassie squeezing her hand.

Sam had to go into the hospital but he was still worried about Cassie. He had insisted on driving her to the store and told her he would pick her up at closing time. He wished he could stay with her today but he had surgeries scheduled. "Are you going to be ok?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure I can mix something up to help me feel better," Cassie replied.

Sam nodded, "What about if Ryan shows up?"

"Tara is working today so I won't be alone."

"Ok, I just worry about you," he brushed his thumb across her cheek and kissed her. "I'll see you later," he gave her another kiss before she got out of the car and went to unlock the door of the shop. Sam watched her enter Bell, Book & Candle, he looked around and saw no sign of Ryan, he sighed as he drove off towards Hillcrest Hospital.

Cassie usually found being in her store comforting but today felt different. She felt apprehensive. Tea, Tea always made her feel better. Cassie began making some tea then made her way around the store turning on the twinkling lights and lighting candles and incense. "That's better," she thought to herself. The kettle whistled which made Cassie jump, "Get a grip," she admonished herself then finished making her tea. It wasn't long before Tara arrived for work, making Cassie feel more at ease. "You ok Cassie? You don't look so good." Tara asked a while later, while the store was empty. "Yes, I'm fine. I just have a bit of a headache." Tara didn't need to know that her Mother in law had a hangover and she certainly didn't need to go into things about Ryan. "Why don't you take a break?" Tara suggested.

"Yeah, I think I might. Thanks Tara," Cassie grabbed her jacket and purse and exited The shop. Cassie headed towards The Bistro, she was already feeling better getting some air. She entered the cafe and went to take a seat at the bar so she could chat to Stephanie. "Hey there, what can I get you?" Stephanie asked in her usual cheerful tone.

"Can I please have a raspberry ice tea and a cinnamon roll," Cassie asked.

"Coming right up." Stephanie went about getting Cassie's order ready. "Sooo, I hear Sam has been staying at Grey House," she said with a wink.

"He has, he left Linda to spend time with Nick at his house."

"Must be nice having him around,"

Cassie smiled to herself, "Yes it is."

Stephanie left the counter to take an order. Cassie suddenly felt a presence behind her. "Linda, Hi," Cassie said politely.

"I don't know what kind of black magic you've cast over Sam," Linda spat bitterly.

"Excuse me?" Cassie said shocked.

"You've done something to him, changed him. He's not the Sam I knew. Trailing around after you like a love sick puppy.

"I'm not sure what you think I've done," Cassie began. She hadn't had to deal with this kind of hostility for a long time. She knew she was 'different' but the people of Middleton had accepted her a long time ago. "I really have no idea why all these men are pining after you, Sam, Ryan you've obviously cast a spell over them. You... Conniving witch!"

Cassie stared at her not knowing what to say. Stephanie overheard what Linda had said to Cassie and felt an overwhelming urge to stand up for her friend. "How dare you, Cassie is the nicest, most caring person I know. She's special and you are just jealous that Sam loves her. Now get out, you're not welcome here."

Linda looked at Cassie, "Sam wanted me last night, If he hadn't got that phone call he would have stayed with me." Linda sneered, she turned on her heels and walked out.

"Cassie, are you ok?" Stephanie could see Cassie's eyes start to well up. She put her arms around Cassie and hugged her tightly. "Don't listen to her, Sam loves you. She is a horrible person."

Martha and Abigail walked through the door of the Bistro, almost bumping into Linda as she stormed out. "Cassie!" Martha almost shrieked, "What's the matter, dear? " she asked, obviously worried.

"Sam's ex-wife was just in here, she was accusing Cassie of some hurtful things," Stephanie filled in the other two women. "Ever since she got here, things have started to fall apart," Cassie said quietly as she took a sip of her tea. "Why don't you start at the beginning? When you talk about things they don't seem so bad," Martha tried to soothe her.

"A few days ago things were great," Cassie began .

"Don't you mean, and I quote, 'Amazing'," Abigail chimed in. Cassie blushed at Abigail 's mention of her and Sam's first time together.

"What was 'Amazing'?" Martha asked.

"Oops, I forgot you weren't here when were giving Cassie a hard time about it," Abigail laughed, remembering how embarrassed Cassie was.

Cassie looked embarrassed, "I don't think our Mayor needs to know about..." She blushed again.

"About what?!" Martha asked again.

Abigail grimaced, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," she looked apologetic.

"Said anything about what?" Martha almost shouted.

She wasn't going to let this go, Cassie decided it was best to just get it out of the way. "Sam and I, we, urm, spent the night together."

Martha squealed with delight, about time too. I bet he was just... "

"Martha!" Cassie stopped her. "So the next morning... "

"At his house or yours?"

"Cassie sneaked home early the next morning," Abigail filled them in.

"Anyway," Cassie continued, Linda showed up at Grey House. Every thing seemed to be ok until Sam mentioned the wedding.

"What? She didn't know you two were engaged?" Stephanie asked.

"I guess not, she looked really upset about it. Sam said she could stay at his house while she was here and he'd stay at Grey House."

"With you?" Stephanie asked with a grin on her face.

"He has his own room, " Cassie said

"That he hasn't slept in," Abigail added. "Well actually that's not strictly true. Did you two fall asleep after... "

"Abigail!" Cassie warned.

"Come on I saved the day, getting George to help Linda out so she didn't burst in on you and Sam... you know."

"Well, later on Sam got called into the hospital so I thought I'd go into the store. But, I ran into Ryan and ended having lunch with him. He then turned up at Grey House saying his room in Blairsville got double booked and asked if he could stay."

"Ooh, I bet that was awkward," Stephanie grimaced.

"To say the least. Actually, he made me really uncomfortable, the things he said and did. Then last night, he," Cassie began to cry again. "I'd been gardening so I went for a shower. When I came out Ryan was in my bedroom. It was creepy, I thought he was going to hurt me."

"Oh my goodness Cassie," Martha gasped as she put her arm around her," He didn't, did he?"

"No, thankfully," Cassie sighed.

"Because I saved the day again," said Abigail proudly. "I had a bad feeling something was wrong so I called Sam. He got to Cassie and threw Ryan out, even broke down her bedroom door."

All three women looked at Cassie, "Gosh, our good doctor broke down a door to get to you," Martha exclaimed whilst fanning herself with a menu. "Is that all? I can have a restraining order put on Ryan and he won't bother you again."

"Linda tried to seduce Sam, she asked him to go round there and she... Well you get the picture." Cassie continued.

"We can put a restraining order on her too," Martha suggested.

"No, she's Nick's mom, I couldn't do that to him."

"You are too nice for your own Good Cassie Nightingale." Martha scalded her.

"What about the getting drunk last night?" Abigail asked.

Cassie looked down at her half eaten cinnamon roll when Stephanie and Martha looked at her with open mouths.

"I guess I wasn't dealing with things very well. Poor Sam took care of me and put me to bed."

"I'll bet he did," Abigail winked.

Cassie's shoulders slumped, "What do I do?"

"From what I understand, Linda and Ryan are just jealous. I'm sure they will give up when they realise that they are not going to ruin your relationship with Sam," Stephanie said wisely.

"And you and Sam have each other, you've got a wedding to plan and life to look forward to, together," Martha continued. "But I do think the restraining order on Ryan would be a good idea."

"No, I don't want to damage his career." Cassie said adamantly.

"Like Martha said, you are too nice. You should think about yourself more." Abigail added.

"Thank you, it does feel better to talk about it."

"So, who instigated? You or Sam?" Martha asked curious. "I bet he's a take charge kind of man." Cassie stood as she handed Stephanie a $10 bill. "Actually, it was me," Cassie said matter of factly as she left. All three women stood wide eyed and open mouthed as Cassie walked out of The Bistro. "Oh my, who knew," Martha exclaimed as she fanned herself again.

Cassie was feeling a lot better by the time she left The Bistro, she felt almost back to normal as she returned to Bell, Book & Candle. The others were right, Ryan and Linda were just jealous of her and Sam's relationship. She couldn't help but feel sorry for them, she hoped they could find happiness like she and Sam had found.

Wait a minute, had Linda just mentioned Ryan? How did she know him? Something didn't add up.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Sam picked her up Cassie was feeling much better. "Hey, beautiful," Sam breathed after she pulled him in for a kiss. "You seem to be feeling better," Sam noticed.

"Yes, I am."

"I thought we could get some take out for everyone tonight so you don't have to cook."

"Sounds good," Cassie said smiling. It was nice having Sam around, over the last few days it had started to feel like they were already a married couple. Cassie loved having him come home to her everyday. "How about we pick up something delicious for dessert from The Bistro?" Sam asked. "Mmmm now you're talking," Cassie giggled as she took Sam's hand as she turned off the lights and locked up the store.

"So, how was your day?" Cassie asked as they walked through the streets of Middleton. Sam told her about the surgeries her performed that day, she was still amazed at the difference Sam made to people's lives, he really cared about his patients.

Walking into The Bistro, Stephanie greeted them. "Hi you two," she smirked at Sam. He looked at Cassie, who shrugged. "What can I get you?" Stephanie asked, "Bottle of wine?" she teased Cassie. Cassie looked embarrassed, "Not tonight. How about some dessert to take out?"

"I have strawberry cheesecake or chocolate torte?"

"Chocolate?" Sam asked Cassie, "I know you don't really like cheesecake."

"Yes please," she smiled.

Trying to be discreet, Stephanie whispered to Cassie, "Have you told him about what happened earlier with Linda?"

Before she could answer Sam butter in, "What happened?" Sam asked, concern evident in his voice.

"She was horrible, she called Cassie a conniving witch. Linda accused her of controlling you with black magic." Sam looked between them aghast.

"She did what?" Sam was angry, really angry. How dare she speak to Cassie in that way.

"Linda also said that that you wanted her, that you would have stayed with her last night, when Ryan... "

Sam looked at Cassie, "You told Stephanie?"

"And Martha and Abigail. We kind of made her. She was so upset." Stephanie put her hand in her friend's shoulder before going to get their order.

"Cassie I'm so sorry about Linda, I thought she had gotten the message when we spoke to her this morning."

"It's not your fault, Sam." Cassie said taking his hand.

"You know what she said wasn't true, you are the only woman that I want," Sam whispered as he kissed her.

"I know," she smiled up at him.

A couple of hours later at Grey House, Cassie and Sam were sat at the dining table along with Grace, Abigail, Brandon, Tara and George. "I'm just going to get an extra plate," Grace suddenly said just as Nick came through the back door. "Hey guys, can I join you?" He asked with a sheepish grin. "Mom's working and forgot about dinner."

Cassie smiled, "Of course, there's plenty."

"Ooh, Chinese, My favourite." Nick said hungrily, Cassie smiled a knowing smile. She was quiet at dinner, enjoying just being with their family. She liked the sound of that, that's what they would be when she and Sam got married, one big extended family. When they had finished the Chinese food Cassie brought out the chocolate torte. "Wow, I can't wait until we move in," Nick began, "You always have the best food."

"Cassie is the best step mom," Brandon added. "You are a lucky kid, Nick."

"Step mom?" They all turned to look at Linda standing in the door way.

"Yes," Nick looked at his mom. "Cassie will be my step mom when her and Dad get married." Linda stared at Cassie, "I suppose she will," she snipped.

"What do you want Linda?" Sam asked, getting up from the table and pointing her towards the kitchen. "I, urm, was just checking on Nick."

"I thought we had a understanding when I spoke to you this morning," Linda looked at him innocently, "Sam, whatever do you mean?"

"I heard what you said to Cassie earlier, how dare you!"

"How dare me? How dare her! She pretends that's she's sweetness and light but she's nothing but a witch." She spat, "Cassie has cast a spell over you Sam, you are not yourself. "

"I guess I am different but it's because Cassie makes me happy. She doesn't try to manipulate me and she certainly doesn't cheat on me with her Pilates instructor."

"Are you sure about that, Sam? Just because she's sleeping with you... "

"Enough!" Sam shouted. "Stop! Our relationship is no one's business but our own."

"Mom?" Sam and Linda both turned around to see Nick standing in the kitchen. "Cassie is like the nicest person ever, you've got to stop this. I love you and everything but you've got to stop trying to break up Dad and Cassie. I think you need to head back to New York if you can't be nice." Linda stared at her son , open mouthed and stormed out.

Next door Cassie's cheeks burned as her family looked towards her. She had always been a very private person and to have something so personal yelled out for her whole family to hear made her really uncomfortable. Brandon, Tara and George made their excuses to leave. Abigail looked at her cousin, "Cassie you guys are engaged, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Grace, I... I'm sorry that's not something you needed to hear."

"It's ok Mom, I'm 18, I'm not a child." Grace gave her Mom a hug. "Did she really say all those things to you?"

Cassie gave a small nod, "She did."

"She really is a piece of work," Abigail's mind was whirring as she spoke. She thought it was time to pay Linda a visit. Sam and Nick returned to the dining room, "I'm sorry about that," he said squeezing Cassie's shoulder.

Abigail knocked on the door, "What?" Linda said opening the door. Abigail pushed past her into Sam's house. "Where do you get off?" Abigail began.

"Are you a witch too?" Linda sneered.

Abigail smiled, "I'm not as nice as my cousin. If you don't stop this I will make things seriously difficult for you."

"Excuse me?!"

"I know what happened," Abigail said knowingly.

"W-what?"

"That mistake you made at work that lost your company over a million dollars," Linda looked at the floor. "You lost your job."

"I lost everything," Linda confessed.

"That must have been hard, but that doesn't give you the right to meddle in Cassie and Sam's relationship. You know what you 're doing is just pushing them closer together."

"Little miss perfect with her perfect life. I bet she's never had anything bad happen to her." Linda grumbled. "You really don't know much about Cassie do you? Her husband, Grace's dad, was killed several years ago. And her parents died when she was eight and she grew up in foster care. If anyone deserves some happiness, she does."

"I...I didn't know. That's awful," she said looking at Abigail.

"You can get another job, but if you carry on the way you've been doing you will lose the only thing you have left ."

"Nick."

"I'll leave to to think about that." Abigail turned on her heels and left Linda to her thoughts.

Back at Grey House Nick and Grace volunteered to do the washing up. "That was an interesting evening," Grace sighed.

"Yes, I love my Mom, but she can be really difficult sometimes." Nick sighed.

"It was really nice how you stood up for my Mom." Grace gently slapped him on the shoulder.

"Cassie has always been really good to me and what my Mom said wasn't fair."

"I really didn't need to hear about our parents, you know..." Grace pretended to gag.

"Yes, aren't they a bit old for that," Nick laughed.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked putting his arm around Cassie who was sat on the sofa in the living room. "Well I could have done without Linda shouting about our sex life."

"Yeah, well I guess now I don't need to sneak in and out of your bedroom," he winked at her.

"I thought it was kind of exciting."

"Yeah?" Sam said as his moved in closer for kiss.

Cassie smiled, "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too." The grandfather clock chimed 10pm, "It's been a long day, how about we call it a night?" Sam asked, Cassie nodded. Taking their empty mugs to the kitchen sink then walking over to where Nick and Grace were playing cards at the kitchen table, Cassie and Sam went to say goodnight to both their children. "We are heading up to bed now," Sam began, "Do you two need anything before we go?"

"No, I'm heading home soon Dad, I just don't really want to talk to Mom tonight." He turned to Cassie, "She shouldn't have said those things to you Cassie. She placed her hand on Nick's shoulder, he looked up at her warm smile. "You know, there's still some dessert left."

"Great, thanks," he replied, getting up to help himself.

"Goodnight, Mom," Grace said as she gave her mother a hug.

"Night, sweetheart."

Hand in hand Cassie and Sam headed for the stairs, "See I like this, no sneaking about."

"But what about the excitement?" Cassie teased.

"You are enough excitement for me, Cassie Nightingale."

"Is that right, Dr Radford?" Cassie but her lip sexily. Sam took one look at her and quickened his pace, desperate to get to her bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

"I think we need to leave Sam and Cassie alone," Linda said through the phone.

"Why? They are still together. You told me that we could both get what we wanted if we worked together," Ryan pleaded with her.

"I know but I can't hurt my son. If I carry on with this I'll lose him and I can't lose anything else."

"What about me? Sam took her from me," Ryan almost shouted.

"Ryan, I think you just need to move on. She might forgive you for what you did, but Sam won't. He will never let you near her," Linda tried to reason with him. "I think we both need to just move on with our lives, I see that now."

"I left her once I'm not going to make that mistake again," Ryan said angrily and abruptly ended the call.

Linda knew what she needed to do, she needed to apologise to Nick and Sam. They were never going to be a family again and she had now accepted that. She really wanted to be in Nick's life and to do tha she needed to be on good terms with Sam, that meant apologising to Cassie too. She would pack and have breakfast with Nick, then head over to Grey House to speak to Sam and Cassie then head back to New York.

It was Saturday morning, Sam had the day off and Cassie didn't need to go into then Bell, Book and Candle until late morning. Sam looked over at her as she slept, it felt so right waking up next to her each day. It wouldn't be long until they were married and it would be like this forever, Sam smiled to himself at the thought. He knew there were no guests staying last night so they didn't need to get up early. Cassie rolled over and snuggled into Sam, "Hey, you," she said sleepily. Sam smiled and kissed her head, "Good morning, beautiful." Cassie slowly trailed her hand down Sam's chest enjoying the feel of his skin against her hand. "I could get used to this," Sam breathed as he leaned over to kiss her. "Mmm, me too," Cassie replied when Sam pulled away. He brushed her cheek, "I love you, more than I can ever say."

"I love you too, Sam," she snaked her arm around his neck and pulled him to her, holding him tightly. It wasn't long until their lips found each other and hands began exploring. Sam's hand ran up Cassie's thigh, hitching up her silky nightdress, until his fingers found his target. She gasped as he ran his fingers over her nub, deliciously slowly. "Sam," she cried out as his fingers slid into her, stretching her in the most amazing way. Cassie felt him go hard against her, "Sam, please. Make love to me," she breathed almost desperately. He smiled down at her, he loved that he had this effect on her. He quickly removed his shorts as she pulled the white silk nightdress off over her head. Sam took a second to take in her naked body and his eyes darkened with desire as he pressed her into the mattress and entered her.

"I was wondering when you two would be up," Abigail winked as Sam and Cassie entered the kitchen. "Sleep well?" She teased.

Cassie blushed, "Yes, thank you," as Abigail handed her a cup of tea.

"I still can't get used to you having real coffee here," Sam smiled happily as he poured himself a mug from the waiting coffee pot. He went to take a seat next to Cassie at the kitchen table.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, "Are we expecting guests?" Abigail asked.

"It's not a guest," she turned to look at Sam.

"Linda?" he answered with a sigh. "Can we just not answer? I don't have the energy to deal with her.

Abigail took this as her cue to leave, "I've got to go water the flowers, see you later," she called as she left through the side door.

Cassie went to open the door, "Linda, Hi," Cassie greeted her.

"Hi, Cassie, can I come in for a minute?"

"Sure," Cassie beckoned for Linda to follow her into the kitchen.

"Look, I wanted to apologise for my behaviour recently. I've been out of line and I'm sorry," Linda began. "I had some issues at work and I lost my job. I thought that maybe if I could get my family back together I'd feel less empty."

"I'm sorry about your job but you know I'm marrying Cassie. We had our chance Linda and I've moved on," Sam answered.

"I know," she turned to Cassie, "I'm sorry for the things I said to you, it was unfair. You've been really good to Nick and I can see you care about him."

"I do," Cassie smiled.

"So, I'm going to head back to New York today. I just wanted to clear the air before I left."

"We appreciate that," Sam was relieved to hear the news.

"Oh, and congratulations. You two seem very happy together," Linda said sadly.

Sam smiled at Cassie, "We are."

"Well I'm going to go and say goodbye to Nick and drive to the airport. "

"I'll walk you out," Sam offered as he followed Linda towards the front door.

"Bye, Sam," Linda said as she walked back towards his house.

"Maybe things can get back to normal now Linda and Ryan have left town," Sam commented as he returned to the kitchen. He gave a kiss as he sat down next to her. "I hope so," Cassie replied leaning her head on his shoulder. "It's been a difficult week, although I've really liked having you around."

"You have?" Sam teased.

"Uh huh," Cassie replied looping her arms around his neck and kissing him gently.

"I can't wait to marry you," he cupped Cassie's face, "I really love coming home to you after work and I love waking up next to you and... I really, really love that other thing we've just started doing."

Cassie blushed and bit her lip, "Me too."I

"Hey, can I come in?" Nick poked his head around the kitchen door.

"Hi, Nick. Of course you can," Cassie answered as she pulled away from Sam.

"Mom's gone now," Nick said matter of factly.

"Yes, she came over here to apologise to us before she left. You ok?"

"Yeah, I love Mom and all but every time she visits she makes things so complicated."

"Tell me about it," Sam agreed.

"Can I get you some breakfast?" Cassie asked sweetly.

"Pancakes?" Nick asked, hopeful.

"Of course," she gave Nick a big smile.

"Hey guys," Grace greeted everyone as she walked into the kitchen, still wearing her pink checked pyjamas.

"Grace, it's 10am and you are still not dressed, " Cassie laughed at her daughter.

"I wanted to get my beauty sleep for my date later with Noah," she smiled.

"Where's he taking you?" Cassie asked, it was so cute how excited her daughter was.

"Just to a movie," Grace smiled happily.

Cassie handed Nick and Grace a plate of pancakes each, "Ooh thanks, Mom."

"Yeah thank you, Cassie," Nick have her a lopsided grin.

Cassie stood and watched her family, well almost family. Sam reading the paper and drinking his coffee, Nick and Grace hungrily tucking into their pancakes while exchanging friendly banter. Her heart swelled with love for all of them. Suddenly realising the time, "Oh, I'd better get to the Bell, Book. Tara will be wondering where I got to." Cassie went to give Sam a kiss goodbye before she went to shrug her coat on and grab her bag.

"Hey Cassie," Tara greeted as she entered her shop.

"Hi, you look like you've been busy."

Tara laughed, "You could say that, I just had an entire coach full of senior citizens in. You would not believe some of the remedies they were asking for!"

"Oh, I can imagine," Cassie giggled.

"Are you ok? After last night with Linda?"

"Yeah, she obviously had a change of heart because she came over to apologise this morning."

"Really? Well that's good. You know, I really can't imagine Sam ever being married to her."

"People change."

"Is Brandon ok? You left rather quickly after dinner last night." Cassie looked embarrassed.

"He'll be fine. He likes Sam, he really does. But, it was really awkward for him to hear about you two..."

Cassie knew what she meant, "Yeah, that was awkward for everyone,"

"You guys are so cute together, you seem really happy."

Cassie smiled, "We are." Linda and Ryan had both left Middleton, Nick and Grace were getting on really well and things between her Sam were wonderful. So why did she gave a knot in the put of her stomach?

"Argh!" Grace yelled to herself, every time she painted her nails on one hand she would smudge the other. "Honey, everything ok in here?" Cassie asked poking her head around Grace's bedroom door. "I keep ruining my nails," she huffed.

Cassie wondered in, taking the mail varnish from her daughter, "Here let me help you." She carefully touched up her daughters nails. "There we go, perfect," she smiled. "Grace is there something on your mind?" Cassie sensed she needed to talk.

"Um, no. Maybe..." Grace began hesitantly. "Mom, how do you know when you're ready?"

"Ready for...?" Cassie asked not understanding, Grace went bright red.

"Oh," Suddenly realising what her daughter was asking. Cassie knew this day would come eventually and Grace had turned 18 and was in a committed relationship, but still it had come sooner than she was expecting.

"How did you and Sam know?"

"Oh, um... that's a bit different." It was Cassie's turn to blush. "Are you and Noah...?"

"I don't know, maybe."

Well, when the time is right, you'll know. Just don't rush into anything you are not comfortable with, ok."

"Ok, thanks Mom." Grace hugged her mother. Cassie left her daughter to get ready for her date.

It had been an emotional few days and Cassie was relieved for some time alone to process things. Plus the knot in the pit of her stomach refused to go away. She decided a relaxing bath was just what she needed. Cassie went to retrieve a glass of wine from the kitchen then set about turning on the taps and lighting some candles. She let out a soft sigh as her body hit the water, feeling her body begin to relax. She was still upset about how things had gone with Ryan, she just had to accept their friendship was over. People change, Cassie thought to herself, she obviously didn't know Ryan anymore, maybe she never did. Anyway, she continued to muse, he's gone now and so is Linda. Linda seemed to finally understand that she and Sam were together, it was a relief when Linda came to apologise earlier, she really didn't want things to be difficult for Nick, it was really sweet how he stood up for her to his mother. God that was all so embarrassing, she had wanted the ground to swallow her up when Linda shouted about her and Sam sleeping together. And Sam, he had been so amazing. He had protected her, taken care of her and loved her. She loved him so much, just the thought of Sam brought a smile to Cassie's face. It felt amazing for them to finally express their love for each other. She knew that as long as they were together, there was nothing that they couldn't face.


	10. Chapter 10

"Have you seen Grace?" Cassie asked. It was almost midnight and her daughter was supposed to be home an hour ago. Cassie had had a bad feeling all evening but she hadn't known why until now.

"No, I thought she was out seeing a movie with Noah?" Her cousin replied.

"That ended a couple of hours ago," Cassie was beginning to get worried. "I've called her cell a couple of times but it keeps going through to voice mail.

Abigail sensed her unease and it coupled with her own. "Nick probably has Noah's cell number. Why don't you go and check with Sam if he's still up."

"Good idea, I will."

Cassie hurried back to her bedroom to throw in a pair of jeans and a sweater then made her way over to Sam's house.

Sam had spent the evening at home with Nick after Linda left, from the lights she could see they were still up. Cassie knocked on the door, "Hey," Sam greeted her, "Missing me already?" he teased as he held the door open for her to come in.

"Actually I came to see if Nick has Noah's cell number. Grace was supposed to be home an hour ago and I can't get hold of her." Sam could see she was worried as he led her into the living room where Nick was turning off the video game they had been playing.

"Hey Cassie," Nick smiled at her. "Everything ok?"

"I'm not sure, I can't get hold of Grace. Any chance you could call Noah and see if he's still with her?"

"Sure, no problem." Nick picked up his phone and found the number. "Hi, are you still out with Grace?... Oh, she's not home yet and Cassie is getting worried... Ok I'll let her know, thanks Noah." Nick ended the call. "Grace isn't with Noah, he got home an hour ago. He said a friend of yours was driving by and offered her a lift."

"Who was it?" Cassie asked, afraid of the answer.

"Noah didn't recognise him" Nick answered, "But he was driving a red Audi."

Sam looked at Cassie, "That sounds like Ryan's car."

Cassie's hand went to her mouth and she set out a sob.

"I'm sure she's ok," Sam tried to comfort her.

"What's going on? Why are you so worried? I thought you and Ryan were friends?" Nick asked.

"I thought so too but he's not who I thought he was," she said sadly, "I'm afraid he's going to hurt Grace."

"What?! We need to find her," Nick sounded angry.

"Nick, you go over to Grey House. Call your friends and see if anyone has seen or heard from Grace, " Nick nodded. "Cassie and I will go out and look for her." Sam put his arm around Cassie, "We will find her." Cassie nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

Cassie and Sam drove around the Middleton streets trying to find any sign of Grace or Ryan. "Why would he do this? Just because I'm with you instead of him?"

"I don't know, but we will find her," Sam replied, squeezing her hand. "I won't let anything happen to our family." Grace wasn't his daughter but he loved her like his own and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. They drove around for what seemed like hours, Cassie had called Abigail several times to see if Grace had come home but she hadn't. "I think we need to call Brandon and get the police involved," Sam finally said. Cassie nodded, "Can you call him?" Her voice broke as the tears fell down her cheeks. Sam pulled over so he focus on making the call. "Sam? Hi," came Brandon's voice.

"I know it's late, but Grace is missing," Sam began.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she went to see a movie with Noah but never made it home. We called Noah and he said that Ryan stopped to give her a lift home but that was 3 hours ago. We've been looking for her for hours," Sam filled him in.

"Ryan? I thought he left town?"

"We did too, I told him to leave after he tried to hassle Cassie when he was staying at Grey House."

"He did what?"

"He's not in his right mind, we are worried he's going to take it out on Grace."

"I'll send out some patrol cars and see if I can get the security tapes from the movie theatre. We will find her."

"Thank you, Brandon," Sam almost choked out as he hung up his phone.

Sam sat still for a moment. "He doesn't have a house in Middleton, so where could be take her? Do you know what his real estate listings are?" He turned to took at Cassie.

"No I don't but I'm sure they are online somewhere."

Sam was on the phone again immediately, "Nick, I need you to get me a list of the buildings Ryan is dealing with in Middleton."

"No problem Dad, I'll do that right now."

"Thank you, text them to me when you have them."

"Ok, bye Dad."

Sam held Cassie's hand as they waited for Nick's message. "What if..." Cassie began, "I can't lose Grace." He turned to her, wiping the tears that continued to fall, "Sweetheart, don't do that to yourself. I'm sure she's ok."

Just then Sam's phone pinged with Nick's message, Sam quickly scanned it memorizing the list. "There's several houses, which I'm pretty sure are still occupied, a couple of businesses, a warehouse and the old Osbourne property." He relayed to Cassie. "I think the warehouse and the Osbourne house would be most likely."

"Lets check the house first, can you text Brandon the list, maybe the police can start checking the rest," Cassie choked out. Sam did as he was asked quickly then put his foot down on the gas.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam pulled up outside the old Osbourne house. There were boards over some of the windows and the garden garden was overgrown. It reminded Cassie of Grey House when she first moved to Middleton, before she brought it back to life. Cassie and Sam exited the car and went to look around. They made their way to the back of the old house, they found what looked like a car covered with a tarp. Sam pulled it back revealing the shiny red paint of Ryan's car. Cassie gasped, "She's here."

Sam placed his hands on Cassie's shoulders and looked into her eyes, "I'll get her, you stay here and call Brandon." Cassie nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too. Please, be careful." Sam have her a quick kiss before he ran towards the back door of the house.

Sam opened the door quietly, tiptoeing into the house. The air was musty with dust and mildew, he stifled a sneeze. Everything was dark, and it took a few minutes for Sam's eyes to adjust, when they did he could just about make out the outlines of the walls. Sam felt his way around what he thought was a kitchen then into a hallway, until he thought he heard voices. He moved further on until he saw a sliver of light which must be coming from the other side of a door. Sam quietly shuffled towards the light, opening the door slightly. He could tell that it led down to a basement, suddenly he heard Grace's voice.

"Ryan, my Mom is going to be really worried. Please, can I just call her," she pleaded.

"I don't care, she can suffer the way she has made me suffer," Ryan spat.

"Please, just let me go home," Grace began to cry.

Sam felt his blood boil. How dare he! There was no way in hell he was going to let Ryan hurt Grace. Sam opened the door further and slowly began to make his way down the stairs. He couldn't see anyone to begin with, but he could hear Grace's sobs. He knew it wouldn't be long until he was spotted but he wasn't thinking about his own safety, all he could think about was getting to Grace. Sam pulled out the pen knife which he always kept in his pocket, just in case. When Sam took his next step the wood let out a creak, Grace looked up to see Sam, relief flooding her face. Suddenly Sam felt his feet being pulled out from under him and he tumbled down the last few stairs. "Sam!" Grace screamed, trying desperately to tug at the tape that bound her hands behind her.

Ryan stood above him with a baseball bat in his hand. "Coming to save the day again?" he sneered. Sam's whole body hurt but he wasn't about to let him win. He kicked at Ryan's ankle making him stumble over in pain, Sam took the opportunity to get up and land a lunch to Ryan's face. "Grace are you ok?" Sam asked. She nodded, "Yeah I'm ok. I just want my Mom," she cried. Ryan whirled around, a look of pure rage on his face. He picked up the bat and came at Sam, swinging it wildly.

"You are the reason Cassie and I are not together," Ryan shouted.

"Seriously, this is all because you are jealous? You really need some help."

"With you gone Cassie and I can finally be together."

"How do you figure that? Even if I wasn't around, you've kidnapped her daughter. Even Cassie would never forgive that," Sam tried to reason.

Ryan swung the bat and hit Sam in the stomach, knocking him back and winding him. Sam didn't waste a moment, he lunged at Ryan grabbing the bat and throwing it across the basement. He managed to land two more punches, another to Ryan's face and one to his guy knocking him to the floor. Sam raced over to Grace, cutting the tape that bound her wrists with his own knife. "Grace. Run," Sam whispered before he ran back towards Ryan knocking him to the floor again so he couldn't stop Grace.

Grace ran up the stairs as fast as she could, her eyes struggled to adjust as she entered the darkness of the house. She bumped and tripped as she finally managed to make her way to the back door of the house. "Grace!" Cassie shouted as she saw her daughter emerged from the old house. She ran to her, taking her in her arms. "Oh my god, are you ok?" Cassie cried, tears steaming down her face. "I'm ok Mom, but Sam he's still in there," Grace sobbed.

"Cassie. Grace. Brandon called from his police cruiser as he pulled up. He hurried over to the two women and hugged his little sister. "You ok?" Grace nodded, "You need to help Sam." Brandon and Derrick drew their guns and headed towards the house.

Sam cried out in pain as Ryan landed a hit on his left eye, Sam grabbed his head as Ryan ran over to a bag in the car corner. The next thing Sam knew was Ryan pointing a gun at him. Sam stilled, he knew whatever he tried now would be futile.

"Really Ryan, you're going to shoot me?" Sam asked.

"Why not? Then Cassie will be mine."

"Cassie will never be yours Ryan. Don't you see that, not after what you've done."

"I was the one who was there for her after Jake died, not you. She cried on my shoulder. I waited patiently for her to be ready to be with me and then you came along and ruined it all." Ryan waved the gun around maniacally as he spoke.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted but you can't make someone love you," Sam tried to calm him down. "You claim to love her, but destroying her second chance at happiness is just cruel."

"Stop," Ryan screamed, "Stop talking." Ryan looked away, without thinking Sam pounced knocking the gun out of his hand and sending Ryan flying. Sam wasted no time and ran up the stairs towards the ground floor of the house. The last thing Sam heard was a shot ring out.

Cassie heard the loud band as the gun went off, making her and Grace jump. She gave Grace Sam's car keys, "Lock yourself in the car."

"Mom?"

"I need to see if Sam's ok," Cassie replied as she ran towards the house.

"Put it down Ryan," Brandon shouted as he entered the basement. Ryan raised his gun to Brandon but before he could pull the trigger he felt a sharp pain in his arm as the loud noise filled his ears. He keeled over grabbing his injured arm, dropping the gun fell to the floor. Derrick quickly ran over and retrieved the gun, he put the safety on and stashed it in his pocket.. "Sam!" Brandon exclaimed, looking down at his Step-Mom's Fiancee. Sam lay in the concrete floor unconscious, a large bloodstain on his shoulder. Derrick knelt down and began to put pressure on the wound whilst Brandon radioed for an ambulance.

Cassie rushed through the house, using her phone as a torch. She heard the commotion coming from the basement and headed towards the steps. Just as she began to make her way down she heard another gunshot. Cassie let out a sob as she caught sight of Sam lying on the ground and ran to his side. "Sam?"

"An ambulance is on its way Cassie, it won't be long," Brandon began. Cassie squeezed Sam's hand and placed a kiss on his cheek. Tears streamed down her face, "Sam, please hold on. I'm here."

"Cassie?" Sam choked out, regaining consciousness.

"Hey, it's going to be ok," she soothed.

"Grace?"

"She's fine, thanks to you," Cassie smiled through her tears.

"Love you," he croaked.

"I love you too," he heard Cassie reply before he passed out again.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for all your reviews and comments. I'm trying to update as quickly as I can so the suspense doesn't kill anyone. I wasn't planning on making this story so dark but anyway, here is the chapter where you find out what happens to Sam!

Cassie kept Sam's hand tightly held in hers the entire way to the hospital. Although he was unconscious she kept talking to him, hoping that somehow he could hear her and would hold on to her words. She talked about how she couldn't wait to marry him, to spend the rest of he life with him and about where they could go on their homeymoon. The tears continued to fall, this could not be happening she thought to herself. Not again.

The only thing that filled Sam's mind was Cassie. Images of her, snippets from their time together, images of what could be. He could hear her voice, she sounded far away. He needed to get back to her, but he wasn't sure how.

When they finally arrived at Hillcrest Sam was whisked away to surgery and Cassie had to let him go. She quickly pulled off her engagement ring and closed Sam's fist around it. "So you know I'm with you," she whispered, kissing his cheek before they took him away. She stood in the empty corridor of the ER not knowing what to do, feeling like her whole world had come crashing down again like it did before. Cassie was still stood there when Nick and her family rushed in. Grace and Abigail rushed to Cassie, hugging her tightly.

"Cassie, is my Dad ok?" Nick asked worriedly.

"I... I... Don't know. They just took him into surgery." Cassie moved to hug Nick, he buried his head in her shoulder and began to cry.

"Sam is strong, there's no way he would let anyone or anything take him away from you and Cassie," George put his hand on the young man's shoulder and squeezed it. Just then a second ambulance crew brought Ryan in, his uninjured arm handcuffed to the chief of police. Nick turned on his heels and began shouting, "What the hell is wrong with you? You shot my Dad! Who does that?" Ryan looked at him blankly. "We don't even know if he's going to be ok. I hope you rot in hell!"

"Nick," Cassie said softly, taking his hand.

"She'll forgive me, that's what she does." Ryan quipped.

"No, you took my daughter to deliberately punish me and then you shot the man I love, Nick's father. No, I could never forgive this, forgive you." Cassie said angrily and then turned around and walked away back to her family, taking Nick with her.

"Lets go and find the waiting area," Abigail began, "Stephanie and Martha are on their way with coffee and snacks." Cassie nodded and followed her cousin. "He will be ok Cassie," Abigail said a minute later, squeezing her hand.

There was something in Sam's hand. He wasn't sure what, he just knew to was really important. He had to keep hold of it and never let it go. He clung to it with every fibre of his being.

Everyone sat in the waiting room, waiting on news about Sam. Nick and Grace sat either side of Cassie, drinking the coffee that Stephanie and Martha had brought for them. They had arrived about half an hour after everyone else, laden with cups of coffee and box of muffins and pasties. They had each pulled Cassie in for a hug, just like they had the last time when it had been Jake. She couldn't believe this was happening again, maybe if she had gone into the house instead of Sam? Although he would never have let her, always putting her before himself. The tears began to flow again, "Mom," Grace said softly pulling her up in for a hug. "Sam will be ok, he has to be. You are getting married in a week."

Cassie knew she was about to completely fall apart, "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom," She managed to hold it together for a minute as she walked towards the bathrooms. But as soon as she closed the door she fell to the floor, sobbing. Stephanie had seen her friend leave, she knew what Cassie was like. She tried to hold everything together and wouldn't fall apart in front of Grace and Nick but she knew her friend was struggling, she had seen it when Jake had died. Stephanie followed her, she kneeled down next to Cassie and pulled her into her arms. "I can't lose him, I love him so much. I can't do it again." Her words came out as strangled sobs as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Stephanie didn't have a 'gift' like the Merriwick women and she didn't know what to say, all she could do was be there for her best friend.

Eventually, the tears slowed and Cassie remembered she needed to be in the waiting room. Stephanie helped her up from where they had been sat in the floor. Cassie looked at her face in the mirror, before splashing some cold water on it and cleaning off the dried tears and smudges of make-up. She looked down at her hands and realised there was some dried blood, Sam's blood. Stephanie squeezed her shoulder and helped her wash it off before their returned to her family.

Sam stood at the front of a crowd of people, Nick beside him. Cassie was walking towards him bathed in sunlight, she looked beautiful like an angel. She smiled that wonderful warm smile of hers that made him weak at the knees. She continued walking but she didn't seem to get any closer, it seemed to go on forever until Cassie and everything else were engulfed by the blinding light. Then everything went black.

Another hour ticked by, by now it was the early hours of the morning. Cassie was still wide awake, unable to close her eyes without news of Sam. Nick and Grace were curled up uncomfortably in their chairs, snoring softly. George had also fallen asleep on one of the few sofas in the waiting room. Stephanie and Martha had stayed with Cassie as well as Abigail, none of them wanting to leave her. Each of them taking it in turns to fuss over her, trying to get her to eat or drink something or stretch her legs. Finally, a nurse Cassie recognised came up to them, "Cassie, Dr Radford is out of surgery. He's not come around yet. But we are giving him the best care possible."

"Thank you. Can I see him?

The nurse nodded, "Follow me," she said kindly. Cassie followed her down the hall into one of the recovery rooms. Sam was hooked up to all sorts of monitors and his face was pale but he was still here. "One of the surgeons will be out shortly to speak to you." Cassie nodded. She went to sit down next to Sam and took his hand in hers. She ran her hand down his face, "Sam, please wake up. I need you," she begged. Cassie brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. "Cassie?" She heard a voice behind her. "I'm Dr Schultz, I work with Sam." Cassie shook. his hand. "I managed to remove the bullet from Sam's shoulder, it didn't do too much damage from what I could see. He did lose quite a lot of blood so we had to give him a transfusion. We have an IV giving him liquids so he doesn't get dehydrated and we are monitoring his condition. But it shouldn't be long until he wakes up."

"So he's going to be ok?" Cassie asked expectantly.

"Yes, there may be some permanent nerve damage but we won't know that for a while. As it's his left shoulder and not his right it shouldn't cause him too many problems. But I'm confident he will make a full recovery." Cassie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, so much."

"You know, he often talks about you," Dr Schultz added.

"He does?" Cassie gave a small smile.

The older man nodded, "I once asked him if he was nervous about getting married again. He said that he wasn't because he was marrying his soul mate." Cassie smiled as the doctor left.

A couple of hours later Cassie awoke with a start. She had been sat next to Sam, leant forward with her head next to his on the pillow. "Cass..." Sam's voice was dry and gravelly.

"Hey, you're awake," she smiled , a single tear escaping her eye. "I was so scared..."

"I'm ok," he croaked. Cassie poured him a glass of water and helped him drink it through a straw.

Sam opened his first, realising he was holding something. He stared at the ring he had given Cassie, realising it was what he had been holding onto to so tightly. He held up the ring and she slid her ring finger into it. "I held onto it the whole time," he smiled through the pain.

"I wanted you to know that I was with you," Cassie said.

"You were," Sam squeezed her hand. "How is Grace?"

"She's fine, she's just outside with Nick. Do you want me to get him?" Sam nodded. Cassie hurried out of the room and down the corridor, not wanting to leave Sam for long. When she reached the waiting area she felt like she might burst. Everyone looked up at her expectantly. "Sam's awake, he's ok. Nick, he's asking for you." Nick smiled one of his lopsided smiles and quickly followed Cassie. Nick had woken up about half an hour ago, it was about 7am now and he was drinking a bad cup of hospital coffee. As soon as he awoke a nurse had come to speak to him to tell him the surgery went well and they were just waiting for his Dad to wake up.

"Dad!" Nick cried, taking a seat next to Sam. "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok pal, I'll be back on my feet in no time.

"That's great, I was so worried about you Dad. We all were," Nick looked over at Cassie. It had been really hard on her considering what had happened to Grace's Dad. At that moment Dr Schultz entered the room, "Sam, it's great to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot," Sam joked with his colleague.

"And fell down a flight of stairs from what I've been told. You've really been through the wars, but the surgery went well and we've patched you up. You should be able to go home in a couple of days but you will be on bed rest for a few weeks."

"Sam nodded, I know the drill. Thank you , Neil"

The doctor turned to Cassie and Nick, "Sam needs his rest. Why don't you go home get some sleep and a meal and come back later."

They both nodded, Cassie leant over to press a kiss to Sam's lips. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Sam whispered back before he was left alone.

Cassie cried as she stood under the spray of the shower, tears of relief. Sam was going to be ok she kept telling herself over and over. She had almost been convinced she was going to lose Sam the way she had lost Jake, but he was going to be ok. She washed the remnants of the previous night down the drain, hoping to erase the pain from the last 12 hours. After showering, Cassie pulled on a pair of pyjamas and a robe and made her way downstairs to make some tea. Grace and Nick were in the kitchen, drinking juice and tucking into pastries.

"Hey Mom, how are you doing?" Grace asked.

"I'm ok, feeling better after a shower," her daughter nodded.

"Stephanie just brought over all this food," Nick said looking up at Cassie. "I thought maybe we could take some in for my Dad later?"

"That's a nice idea, I'm sure he'd like that," Cassie smiled warmly. "Nick, I was thinking. Why don't you stay here whilst your Dad is in hospital?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'll go and grab some stuff in a bit," he smiled.

Cassie busied herself making some tea then poured it into a cup, leaving the rest in the pot for Grace and Nick. "I'm going to try and get a couple of hours sleep before going back to the hospital," Cassie told them as she picked up a blueberry muffin and headed back up to her bedroom. The pillow next to hers still smelled like Sam and she needed that comfort right now. After eating and drinking her tea she curled up under the covers and hugged the pillow. She was exhausted and her whole body ached. Breathing in the scent that was uniquely Sam, she closed her eyes and difted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Cassie turned over in bed and reached over, only to find the other side empty. She opened her eyes and the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. The pain she had felt when she thought she was going to lose Sam was paralysing, just like it had been when she lost Jake. Cassie let out a deep, steadying breath trying to push the pain to the back of her mind and keep from crying. Sam was going to be ok, that was the important thing. She looked at the clock, it was a little after two o'clock in the afternoon, Cassie pulled herself up and out of bed and quickly went to clean her teeth and get dressed, she wanted to get back to the hospital as soon as possible. After pulling on a pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt and brushing her hair Cassie made way downstairs. She didn't bother putting on any make-up, wanting to spend the extra minutes with Sam. Cassie knocked on the door of Nick's room on her way down, "Nick, I'm heading back to the hospital in a minute," she called.

She heard a muffled, "Kay, gimmie five minutes."

"Ok, I'll see you downstairs," she answered.

Cassie made her way to the kitchen, "Hi, Mom," Grace greeted her and giving her a hug. Cassie sighed, "I needed that," she smiled.

"I know, you'll also be needing this too," she said as she passed her mother a travel mug filled with tea.

"Thank you, Sweetheart," touched at the sweet gesture.

"I'm here!" Nick called as he rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Grace handed him his own travel cup and he took a sip, "Hot chocolate? Thanks Grace."

"I'm not sure when we will be back," Cassie told her daughter.

"That's ok, Grandpa and I can handle things here and we'll make something you guys can eat when you get home."

"Thank you," Cassie hugged Grace again and headed out of the door with Nick following behind her.

"What's in the bag?" Cassie asked as Nick got into the passenger seat next to her and they set off on their way to Hillcrest Hospital.

"I thought Dad might like some of his own clothes to wear so went home earlier and packed him some stuff."

"That's so thoughtful, I'm sure your Dad will appreciate that."

Nick smiled, "I was so scared last night Cassie, I thought I was going to lose him."

Cassie nodded, "I know how you feel. I thought it was going to happen again, like when Grace's father died."

"I'm sorry Cassie, I didn't think."

"Its ok. When the doctor told me your Dad was going to be alright, I was so relieved. I don't think I've ever been so happy."

"You really love him, don't you?" Nick asked.

"More than he will ever know."

Nick smiled, "He's so different with you than with my Mom. You make him really happy."

Cassie was touched at the young man's words, "He makes me happy too."

"You know I'm really looking forward to you guys getting married and Dad and I moving into Grey House.

"Me too, but I think we are going to have to postpone the wedding until your Dad is better."

"Oh, that sucks," Nick looked disappointed.

It wasn't long before they were parking the car and making their way to see Sam. When they arrived Sam was sleeping peacefully, Cassie ran a hand through his hair and placed a kiss on his lips. "Hey," he whispered, "That's a nice way to wake up."

"You seem to be feeling better," Cassie smiled.

"I'm on a lot of pain meds," Sam joked.

Nick placed Sam 's bag at the bottom of the bed, "I brought you some clothes to wear and some slippers and stuff."

"Thank you, I can't wait to get out of this gown," Sam laughed.

Cassie giggled, "But you look so good in it."

Taking out a Tupperware box, Nick placed it on the table next to Sam, "I also brought some pastries and muffins for you, Stephanie sent them over to Grey House this morning."

"Thanks Nick, " he caught his sons hand and gave it a squeeze.

"No problem Dad," he smiled. "Can I get you anything?"

"Actually I'd love a cup of coffee, any chance you could grab me a cup from the cafeteria?"

"Sure," Nick said as he left the room.

Sam turned to Cassie, "Do you think you could help me get changed?"

"Of course," Cassie rummaged through the bag for a t-shirt and a pair of pyjamas bottoms. She gently removed the sling from Sam's arm and helped him take the gown off. She then carefully helped him get the t-shirt on before putting his arm back into its position in the sling. When he was changed he lay back in bed. "Thank you," Sam said reaching for her hand.

"Any time," Cassie smiled. "So, I was thinking, maybe when you come home you could move into Grey House?"

"Really? Are you sure? Won't people talk!"

Cassie shrugged, "When I woke up you weren't there and... I just need you next to me."

"That's the only place I want to be," he smiled at her.

"Sam, last night... I was so scared. I thought... I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be fine," Sam squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, for helping Grace."

"I'd never let anyone hurt you or our family," Sam answered.

"I love you," Cassie leaned in and kissed him, a long slow kiss.

"Err, should I come back?" Nick asked sheepishly, standing in the doorway. Cassie blushed and pulled away.

"No, come on in," Sam laughed. Nick handed him a styrofoam cup, "Ah, thanks. I really need this," he said as he took a sip of the coffee.

"So, Cassie just asked us to move into Grey House when I get out of here, that ok with you?" Sam asked his son.

"Cool, I'm kinda already staying there anyway," he looked at Cassie and smiled.

"I didn't want Nick to be alone," She said simply. Sam's heart swelled with love for her, he knew without a doubt he was the luckiest man alive. What he wouldn't give to go home with her today and wake up next to her.

Cassie and Nick stayed at the hospital until late into the evening, when one of the nurses came into the room and said that Sam needed to get some rest. Nick gave his Dad a hug and went to wait in the corridor for Cassie to say her goodbyes. "Goodnight Sam," She breathed as she gently ran her hand over his bruised cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he answered as he kissed her back.

"I hate leaving you," Cassie said sadly taking Sam's hand. "Is there anything you need me to bring tomorrow?"

Sam thought for a moment, "My phone charger, then I can talk to you whenever I want," he smiled. "Well then, I'll make sure I go and get it. I'll see you tomorrow," she couldn't resist kissing him one more time before reluctantly heading for the door.

Back at Grey House, Grace, Abigail and George greeted them as soon as they arrived home. "How is Sam?" Grace asked.

"He's doing really well," Cassie smiled. "Actually, I've asked him to move in here whilst he recovers, I hope that's ok with all of you?"

George nodded and Grace answered, "Of course, I didn't think Nick would be taking care of him by himself."

"Hey," Nick pretended to sound hurt.

"Nick has been fantastic, I'm sure he'd do a great job."

"Thanks, Cassie," he said whilst giving Grace a look telling her how pleased with himself he was.

"Dinner is ready, we were just waiting for you two to get home," George said as he began filling bowls with chilli and setting them on the kitchen table. "Thank you for doing all this," Cassie gestured to the dinner, "I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," George answered. "I know last night must have brought back a lot of different memories, just remember I'm here."

"Thank you, George. But I'm ok, really." George wasn't convinced, Cassie had been through a lot in the last week, anyone would be struggling.

Cassie went to grab a baguette from the larder and began cutting it upat the counter. "So, Sam's moving in?" Abigail asked out of earshot from everyone else.

"Well, he's going to move in after the wedding anyway. What's a few weeks?"

"You know this is Middleton and not the city, people are going to talk."

Cassie shrugged, "I nearly lost him last night and I don't intend on spending another night without him unless I really have to."

"Well, I hope you are ready for the awkward stares."

Cassie laughed, "I'm sure I can handle it. When I first moved to Middleton I was the talk of the town."

"Really? I think I would have liked you back then," Abigail teased.

"So you don't now?" Cassie pretended to sound hurt. "Anyway, people can be more understanding than you think." Cassie placed the bread on the table and took a seat next to Grace. Everyone ate together, Grace and Nick gently teasing eachother and Abigail and George talking about the plants he was helping her grow for her store. Cassie was just content in listening, she didn't have the energy to join in. After recent events she was physically and emotionally drained. Abigail must have sensed this and offered to clean up after everyone was finished eating dinner. Cassie gratefully accepted and headed upstairs for an early night.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the long wait, I've been struggling to write this chapter and start bringing the story to an end. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with it and reviewed.

A couple of days after Sam's surgery, Brandon came in to get Sam's statement for the police. Cassie had held his hand whilst Sam recounted the events on the night he was shot; Grace going missing, how they tracked her down and what happened with Ryan. It was difficult for both of them, reliving the events of the night she had almost lost Sam brought Cassie to tears. "We can do this another time," Brandon said to his step mother.

"That's ok, we just want to move on," Cassie sighed.

Brandon listened carefully and made notes in his notepad. Ryan was obviously nuts, although as a police officer he couldn't actually say that. "Well, he won't be bothering you again. He's been taken to a secure psychiatric hospital where he will get the help he needs."

"That's good to hear," Sam was relieved. "I just want to get out of here and get back to normal," he squeezed Cassie's hand. "I'll bet. I'll let you get back to resting, see you guys soon." Brandon gave Cassie a hug before leaving. Cassie moved from the chair she was sat on and went snuggle next to Sam on the hospital bed, "You ok?" Sam asked, taking her hand. She rested her head on Sam's good shoulder, "Yeah, I just don't want to think about what happened. Of what I almost lost." Sam squeezed Cassie's hand. She looked up at him, her tears threatening to spill from her big brown eyes. "Hey," he began, kissing her forehead. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Sam, that's not something you can promise," she answered quietly.

"Cassie... " before Sam could finish Cassie's lips were on his in a hard and demanding kiss. The worry and uncertainty of the last few days catching up with her. In that moment Cassie needed Sam just like she needed air. She kissed him desperately, passionately. When they finally pulled apart Sam looked at her in wonder, "Wow, where did that come from?"

"I just... I need you Sam. I love you, so much."

"I love you, too. I can't wait to be your husband. To come home to you every day. To sleep next to you every night and wake up with you every morning."

"That sounds perfect."

"It does, doesn't it?" Sam pulled her in for another long kiss which left them both breathless. "You have no idea how much I wish I could make love to you right now," Sam whispered breathlessly. Cassie bit her lip, "Me too."

Sam spent the next week in hospital and Cassie spent everyday visiting him. Tara had offered to run the Bell, Book & Candle for as long as Cassie needed and George and Abigail were keeping things running at Grey House. Nick came in everyday after school, Sam hadn't wanted Nick to fall behind in his classes. Grace usually came along with Nick to visit Sam and they always brought coffee and treats from the Bistro, which were always greatly appreciated. Even Sam's parents had come to visit for a few days and stayed at Grey House. Jennifer Radford had been happy to finally meet her son's fiancee. Seeing how sweet Sam and Cassie were together had made her happy and when they eventually had to leave she knew her son was in good hands.

Sam was looking better everyday, the bruises that had covered his face and body were beginning to fade and his shoulder was healing nicely. He was relieved to finally be going home, well Cassie's home which would soon be his home too. Cassie turned up with Nick in tow, "Hey you," she greeted sweetly before giving Sam a kiss, "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to get out of here. Err, shouldn't you be in school?" Sam jokingly asked his son.

"I really wanted to be here to take you home, I hope that's ok?"

"Of course it is," Sam laughed.

"And don't worry Dad, Grace is taking notes for me."

"Well, sounds like you've got it covered," Sam replied with a smile.

Nick grabbed Sam's bag and Cassie look his right hand as they made their way out of the hospital.

"I'm making your favourite for dinner tonight," Cassie said as they walked towards the car.

"Chicken Alfredo?" Sam asked.

She nodded, "Yep and Stephanie even brought a cake over for you for dessert.

"Please tell me it's yellow cake with chocolate frosting."

"Would it be anything else?" Cassie laughed.

"Do you know what I'm looking forward to most?" Sam asked

"What's that?"

"Just being with you," he squeezed Cassie's hand and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Jeez Dad, when did you get this sappy? It makes me wanna barf," Nick pretended to gag.

Sam laughed as they got into the car, "One day pal, when you fall in love, you'll get it."

They arrived back at Grey House in no time and Cassie set Sam up on the sofa in the living room. Nick had moved the TV and games console from their house over so that his Dad had something to do. "How about a game? Sam asked.

"Ok, but I'm not going easy on you just because you are injured."

"Of course not," Sam laughed.

The Radford men spent over an hour playing their baseball game whilst Cassie caught up on some paperwork in the next room. She laughed to herself at the banter between father and son every time one of the made a home run. "I think that's all I can handle for now," Sam finally said, "I'm exhausted." Just then Cassie entered the room, "Nick, there's some muffins in the kitchen, why don't you help yourself?" Nick grinned, "Great, I'm starving."

"You ok?" Cassie asked after Nick left the room, the concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I could probably do with a nap before dinner," Sam yawned. "Sorry I'm not great company at the moment."

"You're healing and you need your rest, come on," Cassie said as she held out her hands to help Sam up off the sofa. "Lets get you to bed." She continued and Sam let out a soft chuckle. "What's so funny?" Cassie asked as she led Sam up the stairs.

"Well, it's just that last time you said something similar to me it was under much more fun circumstances."

Cassie blushed, "As much as I would love that, I don't think you are quite up to strenuous activities just yet."

Sam mock pouted, "Aww, that's no fun."

As they entered Cassie's bedroom, their bedroom, she turned to him and innocently said, "Well, maybe you'll just have to use your imagination for now."

"That's easy, I've been imagining getting you naked since the day I met you."

"Sam," Cassie jokingly admonished him, "All those times you came over for a friendly cup of tea?"

A sly smile spread across Sam's face. "Really?" Cassie giggled.

"Come on, you can't tell me you never thought about it," he asked in a husky tone. "I know you are not as innocent as you appear to be."

Cassie smiled, her eyes sparkling, "Hmm, is that right?"

Sam went to lie down on the bed, he gently tugged on Cassie's hand to get her to join him. She snuggled into him, Sam's right hand came up to caress her cheek. "Thank you, for everything," he whispered looking Cassie directly in the eyes. "I know doctors make the worst patients, but you have been amazing."

Cassie smiled, "I love you, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, I hope you know that."

"I love you, too," then Sam kissed her, a long, slow, beautiful kiss. They stayed cuddled up for a long time, until Cassie looked at the clock on nightstand and realised it was time for her to start dinner. Sam had fallen asleep a while ago and she gently untangled herself from him and placed a kiss on his cheek before heading downstairs.

Nick and Grace were sat at the table studying when Cassie entered the kitchen. "Hey Cassie, how's my Dad?" Nick asked.

"He's fine, he's sleeping at the moment." Cassie said as she pottered about collecting all the ingredients she needed to make dinner. Nick went over to Cassie, "Can I help?"

Cassie smiled and handed him a pan, "Sure, why don't you boil the pasta while I cook the chicken."

"No problem," Nick busied himself filling the pan with water and setting it on the stove to boil. "Thank you, Cassie."

"For what?"

"For taking care of my Dad and me. For letting us stay with you and Grace. I really like being here."

"I like having you here, both of you," Cassie smiled warmly at her almost step son. He gave her one of his lop sided grins as he emptied the pasta into the boiling water, "I like helping you with dinner."

Cassie laughed, "You are already a better cook than your father."

"Well that's not hard."

"Hey, that's not fair," Sam pretended to sound offended as he entered the kitchen.

"But it is true. You are a terrible cook. Remember when you tried to cook dinner for Stephanie? That was an epic fail."

"Ha ha, that beef bourginon was thoroughly incinerated. Although, I think it was because I wasn't making dinner for the right woman," Sam walked around the counter to give Cassie a kiss on the cheek.

"You definitely were not," Abigail sarcastically laughed as she entered the kitchen, returning from her day at work. "You two were so blind back then, it's a good thing you had me to straighten things out," she added sweetly.

"Yes you were right Abigail," Cassie sighed.

"I always am. Need any help with dinner?"

"I think Nick and I have it under control," Cassie smiled at Nick.

Sam went to take a seat at the table next to Grace with a cup of coffee and the newspaper whilst Cassie showed Nick how to make the sauce to go with the pasta and chicken. "Is that it? That seems easy."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Dad always makes cooking look so hard."

"I heard that," Sam mumbled from behind his newspaper. He looked up and smiled happily at Cassie, both of them clearly enjoying their new family dynamic and appreciating how lucky they were to have eachother.


End file.
